Don't Stop Believing
by Lola Potter Weasley
Summary: Ele, um garoto ruivo, engraçado e carismático. Ela, uma loira divertida e inteligente. Ambos com um objetivo: conquistar um ao outro. Essa fic é presente de aniversário para Sunny Weasley! Amamos você.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Don't Stop Believing**_

**Capítulo 1 **

Era uma linda tarde de primavera, e eu estava sentada com as minhas duas amigas, Lys e Lola, nos jardins de Hogwarts. Nós estávamos há um bom tempo ali, era um bom lugar para se ficar. Tudo era tão calmo.

- Vamos andando? – sugeriu Lola.

Lola tem cabelos castanhos ondulados, e olhos verdes. Ela é meio (totalmente) louca, sabe. Não aposto nada que, se ela quisesse, chamaria o Prof. Snape de gorila se este desse A em seu trabalho de Poções. Mas, tirando isso, ela é extremamente amigável.

- Ótima ideia. – concordou Lys.

Já a Lys, tem os cabelos castanho-arruivados, e cheio de cachinhos. Os olhos são castanhos extremamente escuros, e ela é uma das pessoas mais românticas que eu conheço. De verdade, se duvidar, ela só irá se apaixonar por alguém quando o mesmo estiver montado num cavalo branco.

Nós nos levantamos, e começamos a andar até o castelo.

- Hey, você! – chamou alguém atrás de nós.

Nós nos viramos, e vi que um menino ruivo, Fred, se não me engano, me olhando.

- É Sunny – corrigi, quando ele parou na minha frente.

- Ah, certo. Você deixou cair – falou ele, entregando-me uma pena.

Franzi o cenho.

- Eu não trouxe pena nenhuma.

- Hum, trouxe sim – falou Fred, empurrando a pena para a mim.

- Não, não trouxe.

Lola, ao meu lado tossiu falsamente e disse: - Aceita – e tossiu de novo, Lys deu-lhe palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas.

Aceitei a pena, relutante.

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que não trouxe pena nenhuma – falei.

- Então Lys, nós não tínhamos um Harry Potter para seguir? – perguntou Lola, no mesmo tom de quem pergunta sobre o tempo.

- Tínhamos, sim! – concordou Lys, sorrindo. – Bem, tchauzinho gente, tem um carinha muito lindinho que nós devemos seguir agora.

As duas acenaram e foram saltitando, rindo, para o castelo. Revirei os olhos.

- Loucas.

- Então – começou Fred, sem jeito. Olhei-o, divertida. – Amanhã tem Hogsmeade e...

- Sim? – perguntei, incitando-o a continuar.

- Gostaria de ir comigo, jovem donzela? – ele perguntou, fazendo uma reverência como se fazia há anos atrás.

- Mas é claro que sim – respondi, fazendo uma reverência parecida, colocando uma das pernas para trás e fazendo uma espécie de plié.

Os olhos de Fred se iluminaram.

- Te pego amanhã, às duas?

- As duas – repeti sorrindo, amigavelmente.

Acenei com a cabeça rapidamente, e recomecei a andar até o castelo. Andei calmamente por entre as pessoas, procurando por Lys e Lola, para lhes contar a novidade. Como não as achei em canto algum, decidi ir para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal, minha Casa com muito orgulho.

- Buu!

Gritei de susto, e me virei com a minha melhor cara de assassina, para dar de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Lys e Lola. Revirei os olhos, e voltei a andar, ignorando-as.

- Alerta de TPM. – cantarolaram as duas.

- Então? – perguntou Lola, se sentando no sofá de estofado azul da Corvinal.

- Então o quê? – perguntei, sendo forçada a sentar ao seu lado.

-Como assim "então o quê"? Você ficou sozinha com o Fred por... – Lys olhou num relógio de pulso imaginário -... cinco minutos. Então?

Dei de ombros.

-Ele me convidou para Hogsmeade amanhã.

-Oh, Deus! Ouviu isso, Lys? Sunny tem um encontro! – falou Lola, divertida, para a amiga.

Lys deu um gritinho histérico.

- Que tu-do. – ela falou, dando ênfase no "tudo".

- Eu não disse que aceitei. – eu disse, sorrindo misteriosamente.

Lola e Lys me olharam com os olhos arregalados.

- Sua vaca! – exclamou Lola, apontando para mim. – Se você disser que negou eu vou te bater.

- Nós iremos de te bater. – corrigiu Lys.

Eu ri.

- Eu aceitei.

- Ah, ótimo. – suspirou Lys.

- Isso quer dizer que você gosta dele, certo?

Olhei para Lola, inexpressiva.

- Não necessariamente.

- Ah, nem vem com essa, Sun.

- Certo. – falei, erguendo as mãos para o alto, em sinal de rendição. – Eu não gosto dele, não do jeito que vocês estão pensando pelo menos. Só não vi motivos para negar o convite dele, entendem? Eu não iria fazer nada mesmo.

Lys soltou um muxoxo.

- E eu aqui, pensando que iria finalmente presenciar um romance verdadeiro de perto.

Lola olhou-a, descrente.

- Você necessita parar de ler esses livros de romance, Lys.

- Você também os lê, honey.

- Isso não vem ao caso.

Eu sorri, elas são tão loucas. Desviei minha atenção para a janela, já estava escurecendo, e várias cores diferentes preenchiam o céu.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Lola, Lys e eu estávamos no dormitório da Corvinal, nos preparando para Hogsmeade.

- Se continuar ansiosa desse jeito, Sunny, você vai ter um filho pela boca – disse Lola, enquanto passava rímel.

- É. E aliás, você nem gosta dele – Lys falou, com um sorriso maldoso. – Ou gosta?

- Claro que não. Eu falei para vocês ontem – falei, penteando os cabelos. – Mas eu tenho direito de ficar ansiosa, não tenho?

- Tem – Lola deu de ombros – Mas não exagere.

As duas, já prontas, estavam sentadas em suas camas, me esperando.

- Fred virá que horas? – perguntou Lys, em tom de conversa.

- Duas – respondi, dando os toques finais.

- Então se apresse, Cinderela, a sua abóbora saí em cinco minutos – Lola falou, fazendo Lys rir e eu me espantar.

- Cinco minutos? – exclamei. – Ah, senhor!

Elas me observavam enquanto eu perdia a cabeça, me arrumando o mais rápido possível.

- Como estou? – dei uma rodadinha rápida.

- Linda – falaram as duas, com olhares sonhadores.

- Ah, nossa pequena Sunny vai ter um encontro! – suspirou Lys.

- Tão fofinho! – concordou Lola, com o mesmo olhar de quem vai para um conto de fadas.

Revirei os olhos.

- Vocês são gêmeas dramáticas ou algo parecido? – perguntei e elas sorriram.

- Algo parecido – Lys e Lola piscaram - Agora vamos, não queremos deixar o príncipe encantado esperando, não é?

Descemos as escadas rapidamente e saímos pelo buraco da aldrava, a águia que pergunta o enigma. Um garoto alto e ruivo estava encostado na parede, a alguns metros.

- E é aqui que deixamos a senhorita – Lola disse e fez uma reverência cordial.

- E esperamos que vós tenhais uma tarde ótima com o cavalheiro misterioso – Lys completou, fazendo a mesma reverência.

- Vocês são malucas – falei, balançando a cabeça e rindo.

- Hey Sunny – cumprimentou o ruivo, se aproximando.

- Oi Fred.

- Puxa – Lys exclamou e apontou para o longe – Olha o Harry Potter correndo naquela direção!

- É mesmo! Tenha uma tarde ótima, vossa princesa. E cavalheiro. – Lola deu uma piscadela e as duas correram para o lugar em que Lys apontara.

- Elas costumam a ser assim? – perguntou Fred, rindo.

Ri também.

- É, costumam.

Fred fez uma reverência exagerada.

- Então, vossa princesa, aceita a minha mão para um passeio grandioso até a vila mais próxima? – perguntou ele, pegando minha mão e beijando-a.

- Mas é claro que sim, príncipe encantado.

Rindo, nós dois fomos caminhando pela estradinha que levava à Hogsmeade no dia ensolarado.

* * *

**N/Lys: Oii! Então, cá estou eu novamente, agora para escrever – juntamente com a Autora, Lola Potter Weasley - essa fic lindinha para a minha irmã, Sunny Weasley! Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu e a Lola estamos gostando de escrevê-la! *-* Obrigada a todos que leram, e vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos! Beijooos, Lys Weasley.**

**N/Lola: Oooi! Como vão? Essa fic é para a querida loirinha que eu adoro muito – Sunny Weasley. Presente atrasado :D. O que acharam? Terá mais capítulos, mas a opinião na review é importante (y). Hihi. Espero que tenham gostado (: Beijos!**

**SUNNY, NÓS TE AMAMOS!**

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Don't Stop Believing**

**Capítulo 2**

Saímos do castelo e fomos direto para o Três Vassouras, agora, estávamos sentados numa mesa afastada, bebendo hidromel.

- Então – ele murmurou, bebericando o copo. – Você está bem bonita hoje.

Senti todo o meu sangue fluir para o meu rosto. Tentei disfarçar com um ataque de tosse, mas me engasguei quando vi Lola e Lys acenando para mim lá do outro lado do _pub._

Fred deu alguns tapinhas em minhas costas e eu respirei aliviada.

- Você está bem?

- Estou, desculpe. E obrigada.

- De nada.

- Então você é batedor da Grifinória, hum? – perguntei, mudando de assunto.

- Sou – ele estufou o peito, orgulhoso – Eu e o Jorge.

- Ah. Você e Jorge têm irmãos, além de Rony?

Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- De que mundo você é? Eu tenho _seis _irmãos. A maioria conhece. Os Weasleys! Ah, qual é? Nunca ouviu falar de Gina? Ou o monitor chefe pomposo Percy? Ou Carlinhos, o melhor apanhador da Grifinória depois de Harry?

Olhei-o com uma cara de quem se desculpa.

- Não acredito! - exclamou, rindo – De que mundo você é?

- Desculpe – dei de ombros.

- Chega de falar de mim, me fale de você.

- Hum – pensei – Não tem muito o quê dizer. Quando eu era pequena, desci de tico-tico na escada, e...

- Tico-tico?

- É... Um brinquedo pequeno... De três rodas... E banco... Você, hum, senta e pedala. Sabe? – tentei, fazendo alguns gestos com a mão, mas tudo o que consegui foi deixá-lo mais confuso – Não? Então não.

Ele riu.

- E eu já tirei sangue do meu irmão – sorri maleficamente.

- Temos algo em comum! Também já maltratei Rony...

- O que você fez? – perguntei, rindo.

- Ele tinha um ursinho de pelúcia – revirou os olhos – E não desgrudava do santo. Aí, Jorge e eu fizemos magia. Não contou, porque não sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo, mas valeu a intensão mesmo assim. O ursinho dele se transformou numa aranha enorme, e até hoje ele tem medo.

Dei uma risada alegre e longa, e Fred acompanhou.

- Você tem uma risada contagiosa – falou ele, depois que conseguiu respirar.

- Isso é _bom, _não é?

- É – respondeu, sorrindo.

Depois de terminarmos o hidromel, Fred disse:

- O que acha da ideia de dar uma volta por aí?

- Uma ideia muito boa.

Levantamo-nos e saímos do Três Vassouras. A vila de Hogsmeade era realmente bonita, principalmente com Fred fazendo piadas esquisitas.

- Já veio aqui? – perguntou ele, quando chegamos perto da Casa dos Gritos.

- É claro que já, mas nunca fiquei muito tempo aqui.

- Dizem que é uma casa mal-assombrada.

Surpreendi-me quando a mão de Fred se enroscou na minha. Olhei-o completamente surpresa, mas sem questionar.

- Desculpe – apressou-se a dizer, largando a minha mão.

Sorri.

- Tudo bem, é agradável.

- Minha mão é agradável? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É, eu acho.

Fred sorriu, e se virou para a Casa dos Gritos. Ficamos algum tempo no puro silêncio e veio alguma coisa na minha cabeça:

- Eu estive pensando... – comecei e ele virou o pescoço rapidamente, fazendo um estalo -... Que, se você estivesse tomando banho e alguma coisa invisível te afogasse, o que você faria?

Ele franziu a testa e pensou.

- Hum, acho que eu morreria afogado, não é?

Dei de ombros.

- Talvez.

Fred riu.

- Você é engraçada.

- Sério? Para a Lys e a Lola eu sou louca, também.

- Um pouco.

Mostrei-lhe a língua e dei-lhe um tapa. Ri de sua expressão de medo.

- Se os seus tapas doessem, eu estaria ferrado – comentou.

Minha boca se escancarou num "o" e eu lhe dei outro tapa.

- Seu chato!

Virei às costas e fui andando a passos duros até a Rua Principal.

- Hey! – chamou, correndo atrás de mim e pondo a mão em meu ombro, virando-me para si – Eu estava brincando!

Cruzei os braços.

- Desculpe? – tentou, erguendo os ombros.

- Claro – sorri e ele suspirou dramaticamente, colocando a mão sobre a testa.

- Oh! Por um momento pensei que iria entrar na mais sombria e tenebrosa lista negra.

- Ah, cala a boca – mandei, rindo enquanto nós caminhávamos pela vila. – Eu preciso comprar uma pena, você fica aqui?

- Claro que não, eu vou junto. E se tiver um maluco lá dentro?

- Meu herói – debochei.

Entramos na Loja de Penas Escribas. Olhei as várias penas diferentes, indecisa.

- Qual? – perguntei.

- Aquela ali – sugeriu Fred, apontando para uma pena verde escuro.

- Boa escolha.

Comprei a pena verde e saímos juntos da loja.

- Olha nosso casal lindinho favorito! – Lola exclamou, aparecendo ao meu lado.

- Nosso? – perguntei.

- É, nosso! – Lys falou, aparecendo ao lado de Fred.

Bufei.

- Claro. Lola sem Lys, ou Lys sem Lola é igual àquela música "avião sem asa, bláblábláblá".

Elas riram.

- E então? O que fizeram hoje?

Fred falou tudo, achando engraçado as duas todas animadas.

- Que tédio, né Lys? – Lola perguntou e a amiga assentiu com a cabeça – Afinal, perseguir Harry Potter é bem mais divertido!

- Completamente. Agora, vamos embora, antes que a Sunny nos mate.

E as duas saíram saltitando para a ruazinha que levava ao castelo.

- Suas amigas são...

-... Loucas, é eu sei – completei.

- Eu ia dizer divertidas, mas isso serve também.

Os alunos iam subindo para o castelo, e resolvemos fazer o mesmo.

- Esse passeio foi um dos mais divertidos que eu já tive à Hogsmeade. – Fred falou.

- Um dos? – perguntei, fazendo bico.

- Bem, não posso deixar de fora todas as vezes que Jorge e eu fomos até lá, só por causa da Zonko's... Mas foi divertido! – apressou-se a dizer.

- Que bom que gostou.

Eu percebi que andávamos de mãos dadas, mas isso não me incomodava.

- Já parou para observar o sol se pôr? – perguntou.

- Na verdade, não. Nunca tive tempo. E nem vontade.

- Terá vontade agora?

Mordi o lábio, olhando o sol deixando as copas das árvores alaranjadas.

- Talvez.

- Para mim é um sim, venha.

E ele me puxou pelos jardins, até o lago. Nos sentamos sob uma árvore na beira e ficamos observando por algum tempo, em silêncio.

- Isso nos filmes é romântico – falei – Mas para mim não está tendo muita graça, para ser sincera.

- É, nem para mim. Hein Sunny, o que vai fazer amanhã à noite?

- Eu? Nada – sorri.

- Quer fazer um piquenique por aí?

- Uma boa ideia.

- Fechado então. Vamos embora, esse negócio está muito tedioso.

Nos levantamos e fomos até o castelo. Fred me levou até a entrada para a sala comunal da Corvinal e parou.

- Hum, até amanhã?

- Até amanhã.

Dei um beijinho em sua bochecha e entrei.

**

* * *

N/Lola: Oooi! O que acharam desse capítulo? Fofinho, não é? Eu o adorei, e espero que vocês também adorem (principalmente a Sunny). Eu espero uma review, assim como a Lys, deixa as pessoas felizes, né? Eu adoro :D. Bem, aqui vou eu. Beijooos!**

**N/Lys: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWN! ELES SÃO TÃO FOFOS! *-* Então, leitores lindos e amados, nós conseguimos postar no dia! \o/ . E esse capítulo está tão perfeito! E caso não tenha ficado claro (e eu sei que não ficou) eles – Fred, Jorge, Sunny, Lola e Lys – estão no quinto ano, ok? Tecnicamente, o terceiro ano do Harry [risca](SIRIUS BLACK NA ÁREA!)[/risca]! Espero que tenham gostado, e Sunnyzita querida do meu coração não reclame quando nós anotarmos cada passo que você dá! É para um bem maior! =P Então, antes que a nota se torne maior que a fic, eu me despeço. Beijinhos da Lys!**

**SUNNY, NÓS TE AMAMOS!**

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Don't Stop Believing**_

**Capítulo 3**

- Como foi? Como foi? – exclamaram Lola e Lys, em uníssono.

- O Fred já não contou para vocês? – perguntei, cansada.

- Já, mas nós queremos escutar de você, honey. – falou Lys.

Revirei os olhos, e comecei a lhes contar a minha maravilhosa tarde em Hogsmeade. Quando terminei, nós subimos para o dormitório, e por todo esse caminho Lys e Lola gritavam histericamente.

- Ah, não... Calem a boca! – exclamou exasperada uma voz no fundo do quarto.

- Pô, Selly! – reclamou outra voz, por detrás do cortinado.

- Cala a boca você também, Ness. – falou Selly.

- Selly...!

- CHEGA! – gritei.

Pausa para apresentações. Essas loucas são Selly – cabelos lisos e olhos castanhos -, e Ness – cabelo castanho escuro cacheado e olhos verdes. Elas têm algum estranho fascínio por Sonserinos, e são completamente problemáticas. Mas são bem legais, e eu as adoro.

- Ui. Que mal humor. – falou Lola, fazendo uma careta.

Selly virou-se para o outro lado na cama com raiva, e nos ignorou, enquanto Ness ria da atitude dela. Eu, Lola e Lys nos arrumamos, e desejamos boa noite uma para outra.

- Sonhe com o Fred, Sunny! – sussurrou Lys.

Revirei os olhos antes de fechá-los.

* * *

Nos sentamos na habitual mesa da Corvinal, para tomarmos o café-da-manhã e vi Fred acenar para mim do outro lado do Salão. Correspondi o cumprimento, e voltei a conversar com as minhas amigas. Assim que terminamos nos dirigimos para a primeira aula, vagarosamente, falando sobre amenidades.

- Você é idiota, Jorge. – falou uma voz feminina atrás de nós.

- Eu sou o Fred.

- Não é, não.

- Claro que sou, mulher, como é que você ainda se considera nossa amiga?

- Jorge, pare com isso.

- Eu já disse que sou o Fred.

- PARA COM ISSO LOGO OU EU VOU TE BATER!

- Mas eu sou o Fred! Mesmo!

- E aí pessoas? – disse Jorge, chegando por trás dos dois.

- Opa. – disse a menina, entre eles.

- Vai me bater mesmo assim, Bella? – perguntou Fred.

- Er... Não. – respondeu Bella, desconcertada.

- Vamos, Sunny? – perguntou Lola.

Assenti, e meu olhar encontrou rapidamente o de Fred, ele sorriu e acenou para que eu fosse até lá.

- Vão à frente. – disse para Lys e Lola, e corri para onde Fred, Jorge e Bella estavam.

- Oi!

- Oi, Sunny. – respondeu Fred.

Jorge e Bella abafaram risadinhas.

- Acho que não nos conhecemos. – disse-me Bella. – Eu sou Isabella, amiga desses trastes.

- Sunny. – respondi. – É um prazer.

- Igualmente. – ela sorriu.

Fred pegou minha mão, e nós quatro começamos a andar pelos corredores até a primeira aula que, coincidentemente, era com a Grifinoria. Sabe aquela sensação de que todos estão olhando para você? Então, era exatamente o que eu estava sentido naquele momento. Não poderia afirmar se a razão para isso era eu estar andando com o povo da Grifinoria – coisa que eu nunca fizera antes -, ou eu estar de mãos dadas com um deles.

* * *

- Que buguiçe! – eu disse à Lola.

Nós estávamos andando pelo Salão Principal, indo para a mesa jantar.

- Sim, eu sei! – respondeu-me ela.

- Hey Sunny! – ouvi Fred atrás de mim.

Me virei para encará-lo.

- Oi, Fred.

- Bom, eu vou me sentar com a Lys e as outras... Licençinha. – falou Lola, se retirando.

Sorri para Fred.

- Nós temos um piquenique agora, esqueceu? – perguntou-me ele.

- Ah! – exclamei. – Desculpa!

Ele riu.

- Tudo bem. – tranqüilizou-me. – Vamos?

Assenti, e nós saímos do Salão. Não sabia ao certo para onde estávamos indo, mas nós paramos enfrente a um quadro com frutas, onde Fred fez... cócegas (?) em uma pêra, que logo transformou-se em uma maçaneta. Entramos, e me deparei com uma cozinha imensa.

- Nunca veio aqui, pelo visto. – ele disse, divertido.

- Não sabia nem que esse lugar existia.

- Então, bem vinda à cozinha de Hogwarts. O melhor lugar para se matar aula.

- Sr. Weasley – um pequeno elfo apareceu, recepcionando-o com uma reverencia exagerada.

- E aí, Yod! – respondeu.

- Está tudo pronto, exatamente como o senhor pediu. – disse o elfo, apontando para uma das mesas que estavam dispostas pelo aposento, onde tinha uma modesta cesta de piquenique.

- Obrigado, Yod. – agradeceu Fred, pegando a cesta.

- Yod está apenas fazendo o seu trabalho, Sr. Weasley.

Fred sorriu, e nós saímos da cozinha. Andamos até os jardins, e continuamos a caminhar, contornando boa parte do lago, e nos sentamos em baixo de uma das grandes árvores, fazendo com que não fosse possível nos ver ali.

- Uma boa noite para se fazer um piquenique, não? – perguntei, enquanto ajudava-o a espalhar as coisas sobre a toalha.

- Ótima. – ficamos em silêncio e uma música veio à minha cabeça, fazendo-me cantarolar um tanto alto – I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum. Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god. Aaai aai, essa música me lembra azul marinho, para você não?

Fred olhou-me incrédulo.

- É... claro que sim! – disse e ergueu o polegar.

Mostrei-lhe a língua e ele riu. Curvou-se para a cesta de piquenique e tirou duas garrafas.

- Cerveja amanteigada? – ofereceu e eu aceitei com um "obrigada".

Passamos algum tempo bebendo a cerveja, sem o menor assunto. Me senti envergonhada por não ter nada para falar, Fred parecia pensar em algum assunto também, mas nada.

- Você está... bem bonita – ele falou e eu sorri.

- Ah, obrigada. Você... – olhei-o e fiz uma careta. Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu ri -... está apresentável.

- Apresentável? Eu te levo para sair e ganho um "apresentável"? Fala sério, Sunny, eu sou tão ruim assim?

Ele fingia estar zangado, o que me fazia achar graça, mas entrei na brincadeira.

- É claro! E seria muito se eu lhe desse um "Excede Expectativas" – falei, séria.

- Ótimo, então o seu "Bonita" caiu para "Trasgo".

Minha boca ficou escancarada. Dei vários tapas nele, enquanto o mesmo ria. O que me deixava mais irritada ainda.

- Ai! Ai... Não! Para Sunny! Meu braço está dormente!

- Bem feito! – exclamei, furiosa.

- Eu disse "Trasgo"? Quis dizer "Princesa"! – implorou e eu parei minha mão a caminho de outro tapa. Ergui as sobrancelhas e cruzei os braços.

- "Princesa", é?

- Mas é claro – ele falou, agora com sinceridade. Ou medo de outro tapa meu – Você está magnífica sob a luz do luar. O que é gozado, não? Sunny combina com sol e você fica bem até na lua...

Revirei os olhos com o comentário sem graça, mas ri.

- Essa foi a cantada mais podre do século! – disse eu, dramática.

- Ah é? Hum, não sou bom com cantadas, mas e essa: Se entre duas pedras nascer uma flor, entre nós pode nascer um amor.

Acho que meus olhos brilharam, pois ele sorriu satisfeito.

- Sabia que iria gostar, usei com uma morena há alguns dias – falou.

Dei outro tapa nele.

- Hey! É brincadeira! Não tiro os olhos de você desde o começo do ano.

- É mesmo?

- Mesmo.

Sorri sem graça.

- E o que acha dessa "Oi, meu nome é Arlindo. Mas pode me chamar de Lindo, porque perdi o Ar quando te vi".

Gargalhei por alguns minutos, depois joguei os cabelos por cima do ombro.

- É, costumo causar esse tipo de impressão.

- Metida.

Sorri, bebericando a cerveja.

- Mas eu também andei observando você esses dias...

- Espero que isso seja bom, porque um "apresentável" já está bem ruim para essa noite...

Ri enquanto observávamos o luar.

- Você está bem mais que "apresentável" – falei baixinho, mas ele escutou.

- É? Como o quê, por exemplo?

- Ah – fiz eu, sem saber o que responder – Bonito.

- Só bonito? Te fiz uma das minhas melhores cantadas e estou "bonito"?

- Ora, engraçado você já é, então está bonito.

Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Então eu não sou bonito?

- Eu não disse isso! – apressei-me a dizer.

Ele piscou para mim e tirou dois sanduíches grandes de dentro da cesta, me oferecendo um.

- Obrigada – peguei e dei uma mordida, enquanto Fred abocanhava o seu.

Passamos o tempo comendo, em silencio, observando a Lula Gigante imergir na superfície do lago.

- Você é especial, Sunny – falou Fred, depois de terminarmos o sanduiche.

- No quê eu sou especial?

- Sendo você. Sei lá, você não é como as outras garotas.

- Isso é bom, não é?

- É – ele virou a cabeça para me encarar – Melhor que bom.

Nossos olhares se encontraram, e sem que eu percebesse Fred se aproximava de mim. Quando estávamos a centímetro um do outro, selei meus lados aos dele.

* * *

**N/Lys: Desculpem-nos o atraso! A culpa é da Lys, podem jogar Crucio – mas lembrem que Avada Kedavra mata e vocês não querem uma das autoras mortas, não é? *cruza os dedos*. Tecnicamente, a culpa é das zilhões de provas desta semana, então, dêem um desconto, please (principalmente você, Sunny Weasley, eu realmente NÃO GOSTO de receber ameaças! Humpft). Anyway, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e das novas personagens :D Obrigada pela compreensão! Beijos, Lys W. **

**PS: HARRY POTTER E AS RELÍQUIAS DA MORTE P1 É ESSA SEMANA! *o* **

**N/Lola: Heey people que lê a fic! Esse capítulo é TÃO FOFINHO! Eu adorei. E, como a Lys disse, não gosto de ameaça, Sun! :P. Beem, não matem a Lys, eu a adoro (e não conseguiria escrever o resto sem ela). *-* E desculpem pelo atraso, foi... sem querer! Não é que esquecemos, só... faltou o final =X. Whatever, mandem review. Beeijos!**

**PSS: \O/ HARRY POTTER 7 NA SEXTA *pula na cadeira***

**SUNNY, NÓS TE AMAMOS!**

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Don't Stop Believing**_

**Capítulo 4**

Havia passado uma semana desde o piquenique. E, como eu esperava, no minuto em que cheguei no dormitório fui bombardeada de perguntas de Lys e Lola.

Agora, elas já haviam se acalmado, mas sempre que Fred se aproximava elas davam uma desculpa e iam embora. Isso me deixava sem graça.

Lola e Lys me acompanhavam até o corujal, numa manhã fria de inverno. Eu iria mandar uma carta para minha mãe, para contar as novidades, quando passamos num corredor perto da biblioteca e ouvimos uma gritaria danada.

Nos entreolhamos, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Quem será que irritou a Madame Pince? – perguntou Lola.

Encaminhamo-nos pelos corredores até chegar à porta da biblioteca.

- Para quê essa gritaria na minha biblioteca? – ouvimos a voz esganiçada da Madame Pince.

- EU PEDI PARA ESTES PESTES PARAREM DE ME ENXER O SACO! EU ESTOU TENTANDO _ESTUDAR! _ESTAMOS A SETE MESES DOS N.O.M's E EU NÃO ESTUDEI NADA!

- Queira se acalmar, ou vou expulsá-la! – ordenou Pince.

Nós três entramos na biblioteca e nos deparamos com Bella, amiga de Fred e Jorge, berrando a plenos pulmões, com a mesa em sua frente quase caindo com o peso dos livros.

- Mas _eles _não calam as bocas! – Bella apontou com cara de assassina para um grupo de sonserinos.

- Vocês, fiquem quietos – ela falou para os sonserinos e se virou para Bella – E você, mocinha, está expulsa da biblioteca a partir de hoje!

- Mas... O QUÊ? PERAÍ, EU SÓ ESTOU TENTANDO ESTUDAR! – e jogou as mãos para cima, irritada.

- Uia – Lys falou, baixinho.

- Taí uma parte da Bella que não conhecíamos – Lola concordou e apontou para uma mesa – Olha a Ness e a Selly ali.

Fomos até elas enquanto Madame Pince e Bella discutiam.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

- Ela – Selly apontou para Ness, que nem percebeu nossa chegada, já que estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão, olhando para um grupo de alunos – está babando pelo albino-Malfoy.

Ness piscou os olhos.

- Hey! Ele é lindo! E você? Está aí, xingando, desde que chegou.

- Mas é claro, como você quer que eu te ajude com o dever de História da Magia se você fica aí, babando?

- Talvez não foi por _isso _que a Ness tenha querido vir aqui na biblioteca – Lola falou, baixinho, rindo.

- E você acha que eu ainda considero a questão de ela querer vir para cá às oito da manhã num sábado para estudar? – Selly perguntou retoricamente, dando de ombros.

Lys se sentou ao lado de Ness e colocou a mão sobre o braço dela.

- Acho que você deveria ir falar com Draco – falou – É, é um conselho.

- É. Vai lá – apoiamos Lola e eu.

Ness ficou vermelha.

- Ele nem sabe que eu existo.

- Não custa tentar, custa? – Lola disse, sentando-se ao lado de Selly – E estaremos aqui se alguma coisa der errado.

Ness se levantou, relutante, e foi até o grupo de sonserinos.

- Hey, desviem os olhos – Selly avisou e nós olhamos ao mesmo tempo para lados opostos.

Bella e Madame Pince pareciam ter se resolvido. Se Bella não gritasse mais em sua biblioteca, poderia entrar lá. Caso contrário, seria expulsa na hora.

Já Ness e Draco pareciam estar se entendendo, conversando normalmente.

Alguns minutos depois ela voltou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ele disse para estudarmos juntos amanhã.

Todas deram parabéns e tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas.

* * *

Estávamos, Fred e eu, estudando para os N.O.M's debaixo de uma árvore quando Bella e Jorge se aproximaram e se sentaram conosco.

- Olá, casal – cumprimentou Jorge.

- Olá, casal – Fred revidou.

Jorge e Bella pareceram não se importar, só sorriram um para o outro. Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Oh-ho, parece que alguém está namorando e deixou de me contar – falou e Jorge ergueu as mãos.

- Epa, não jogue essa para mim. Depois daquele piquenique, você não desgruda mais da loira.

- Loira não – franzi o nariz, mas eles ignoraram.

- Ora, isso é uma total e completa mentira. Eu fico com a Sunny de dia, ainda compartilho o mesmo dormitório que você – Fred disse.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Ah, nem comecem. Viemos aqui para falar para vocês.

- E vamos deixa-los falar – olhei para Fred, que sorriu para mim e concordou com a cabeça.

- Vamos começar de novo, ok? – Jorge murmurou e ficou sem expressão, então sorriu como se tivesse percebido nossa presença no minuto – Olá, casal.

- Oi.

- Adivinhem só? Jorge e eu estamos namorando – Bella disse, como se tivessem ensaiado isso.

- Parabéns – sorri para os dois e dei uma cotovelada nas costelas de Fred.

- Hum? Ah, é! Parabéns aos dois.

- Tá, agora é a vez de vocês – Jorge falou e Bella concordou com a cabeça.

- Nossa vez de quê? – perguntei, confusa.

- De falarem que estão namorando – Bella falou como se fosse óbvio.

Olhei de esguelha para Fred, que também estava sem graça.

- Nós não estamos... – murmurei.

- Não acredito, Fred! Você é o garoto mais lento, depois de Rony, que eu já vi! – Bella explodiu.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei, mas Fred cortou:

- Hey, só não tive tempo ainda.

- É que assim, Sunny – Bella se virou para falar para mim – O pateta ali que se julga ser o seu "namoradinho não-oficial" disse para mim, Jorge e Lino que iria te pedir em...

- Bella! – Fred alertou e ela se calou, compreendendo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente.

- O que acha de ir na biblioteca, Jorge? – sugeriu Bella.

- Nam, hoje está um dia quente, vamos ficar aqui.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar assassino e ele se levantou.

- Puxa! De repente me veio uma vontade de ir à biblioteca! – exclamou, sorrindo e Bella se levantou, rindo.

- Então vamos.

Os dois saíram às gargalhadas. Fred, que estivera sem graça demais para falar, virou-se para o lago.

- Poxa, valeu Bella – murmurou ele.

Fiquei sem reação e meus olhos voltaram para o livro "História da Magia", mas, dessa vez, sem concentração.

- Sunny – chamou Fred e eu olhei-o.

- Sim?

Ele se encheu de coragem e se levantou.

- A Srta. Kafka gostaria de ser a minha namorada?

Todos que estavam por perto viraram-se para olhar. Ele tinha a mão estendida na minha direção. Sorri e aceitei sua mão.

- Sim, Sr. Weasley, eu gostaria.

Fred me puxou para cima e me abraçou. Ouvimos um "Aaaaah" e eu tinha certeza que Lys e Lola estavam por perto.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Vamos – concordei e nos soltamos, sorrindo.

Pegamos nossas mochilas, as jogamos por sobre o ombro e saímos de mãos dadas pelos jardins.

**

* * *

N/Lola: Oiiii povão! Tudo bom? Bem, aqui está tudo ótimo! Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo *-* E (AAAAH!) HP7! Foi muuuito tudo de bom, não acham? Eu amei .-. O melhor filme HP que tem, eu achei. Bem, voltando pra fic, eu espero que todos tenham apreciado como eu apreciei *o*. Beeijos *-***

**N/Lys: Hey, leitores lindos e amados! Como estão? Bem? Ótimos? Maravilhosos? Todos aqui assistiram HP7 – Parte 1? Todo mundo surtou igual a minha pessoa? [Chega de perguntas!] Então, cá estamos nós aqui de novo, com um novíssimo capítulo! Desta vez... THÃRAM! Sunny e Fred estão (finalmente) namorando! Então, eu queria explicar uma coisinha para vocês! O lance ali da Ness e do Draco, é o seguinte: a nossa querida amiga Ness Potter Black é alucinada pela doninha-albina e nós quisemos que ela tivesse sua chance com ele, então nós o fizemos! (: Há uma pequena diferença de idade entre eles, mas imaginem que o Draco prefere garotas mais velhas, ok? =P Tomara que tenham gostado! Beijinhos! Até semana que vem :D **

**SUNNY, NÓS TE AMAMOS!**

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Don't Stop Believing**_

**Capítulo 5 **

- Sunny, será que dá para parar de pensar em certo ruivo, e prestar atenção no que eu estou dizendo? – perguntou Ness.

- Ah, é tão difícil prestar atenção na sua tagarelice sem sentido enquanto eu poderia pensar no meu Fred.

Ness olhou-me incrédula.

- Isso, se gaba bastante que um dia eu retribuo na mesma moeda multiplicada por um milhão.

Dei de ombros, e continuei a subir as escadas do dormitório. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, a primeira coisa que vi foram três figuras de maiôs pretos e uma música estranhamente familiar.

**All the single ladies**

(Todas as solteiras)

**All the single ladies**

(Todas as solteiras )

**All the single ladies.**

(Todas as solteiras)

**Now put your hands up**

(Agora levantem as mãos)

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Cause if you liked it**

(Porque se você gostasse disso)

**Then you should have put a ring on it**

(Você teria colocado um anel aqui)

**(N/Lys & Lola: Single Ladies – Beyonce. **_**[como se ninguém já não tivesse notado]**_**)**

- Que merda é essa? – perguntou Ness, chocada.

Selly, Lys e Lola viraram-se abruptamente e após alguns instantes apenas encarando uma as outras, todas nós começamos a rir.

- Vocês. São. Loucas. – afirmei, pausadamente, apontando para cada uma das três.

- Como se você fosse muito normal, né? – gozou Selly.

Sorri, e andei até minha cama. Lola, Lys e Selly começaram a arrumar tudo que haviam tirado do lugar. Após tudo arrumado, as três e Ness se reuniram envolta da minha cama, e começamos a conversar até a hora do jantar, dada a hora do mesmo, fomos para o Salão Principal.

- Por que o jantar tinha que ser servido tão tarde? – perguntou Lys.

- Lys, você pergunta isso todas as noites. – falou Lola, exasperada.

- Ora, não é minha culpa que seja absurdamente tarde!

- Absurdamente tarde? É a hora normal para se jantar.

- Está induzindo que eu não seja normal?

- Ahn... sim.

Revirei os olhos. Elas nunca iriam mudar, e eu estava com muita preguiça para fazê-las parar com a discussão inútil – e diária. Nos sentamos na mesa da Corvinal, e começamos a nos servir.

- Ness, para de encará-lo. – murmurou Selly, entre os dentes.

Ness não a respondeu, e Selly revirou os olhos e deu um tapa no ombro da outra.

- Pô, Selly! - reclamou a outra, colocando a mão no local atingido. – Que foi?

- Para de babar pelo Malfoy.

Ness lançou um daqueles olhares que transmitiam claramente a vontade de pegar a Selly e jogá-la pela janela mais alta da Torre de Astronomia. Ri das duas e continuei a comer minha sobremesa – eu já disse o quanto eu gosto de gelatina? Se não: eu amo gelatina.

- Tem um bilhete no seu colo. – avisou Lola.

- Oi?

- Um bilhete.

- Onde?

- No seu colo!

- Ah! – exclamei, e olhei para onde ela apontava.

Nas minhas pernas tinha um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. Desdobrei-o e li na (nada) caprichada letra do Fred:

Sunny,

Jorge, Bella e eu tivemos uma ideia hoje de tarde e gostaríamos que você e suas amigas comparecessem ao nosso Baile Secreto (muita falta de criatividade para o nome, eu sei. Chega até ser vergonhoso).

Será sábado às 22h00, no sétimo andar. Depois eu te falo a sala exata.

Fred.

PS: ah, esqueci de mencionar, mas o baile será com máscaras!

Procurei-o com os olhos após terminar de ler, e assim que o encontrei fiz o famoso sinal positivo com o dedão para cima. Contei para Selly, Lys e Lola, já que a Ness eu tenho certeza absoluta que não prestou atenção em uma palavra do que eu estava dizendo. Após muitos tapas da Selly, Ness voltou a realidade e nós pudemos voltar para o Salão Comunal. Enquanto íamos até o mesmo, ouvi alguém me chamar:

- Sunny!

Me virei, e vi Jorge (?) correndo até mim.

- Oi, Jorge.

- Eu sou o Fred. – disse ele.

- Não é, não. E nem continue, eu sei que você é o Jorge, e o Fred é o que está correndo até aqui neste exato segundo.

- Eu falei que ela não iria cair, Jorge. – disse Fred, ao chegar.

- Ah. – resmungou o outro. – Você é muito sem graça, Sunny.

- Não, eu sou esperta demais, é isso.

- E modesta. – complementou Selly, atrás de mim.

- É, e isso também. – sorri. – Então, qual é a sala?

- Sala do que? – perguntou Ness.

Me virei para ela, a tempo de ver Selly dando – outro – tapa nela, no que ela retribuiu.

- Lola, explica. – disse Lys.

- Ah, não, explica você. – respondeu.

- Selly, explica.

- Sunny, explica. – falou Selly.

Revirei os olhos.

- Depois eu te explico, Ness. – falei e me virei novamente para Fred e Jorge, que estavam prendendo o riso.

- E então?

- Nós estaremos lá na hora, daí mostraremos a sala a todos – disse Bella, olhando-os. Impressão minha ou era um aviso par eles não abrirem a boca?

- Certo, então... – concordei, desconfiada.

Fred se inclinou e deu um beijinho em minha bochecha. Jorge pegou a mão de Bella e os três foram embora.

Fomos para a Sala Comunal, conversando. Subimos para o nosso dormitório e eu, a muito custo, expliquei para Ness sobre a sala.

- E então qual é a sala? – perguntou ela.

Lola, Lys e Selly olharam-na.

- Pelo amor de todos os deuses do Olimpo! – exclamou Lys. – Aonde é que você esqueceu os seus últimos dois neurônios?

- Acho que ela já não tinha nenhum, Lys.

- Hey! Eu ainda estou aqui! – resmungou Ness, balançando os braços.

- Tá, então Senhorita-Que-Só-Pensa-No-Malfoy, como a Sunny já te falou, eles não nos disseram a sala, ok? – explicou Selly.

Ness começou a discutir.

- CHEGA! – interrompi.

- Então, nós vamos comprar as coisas amanhã? – perguntou Lys.

- Boa ideia. – concordou Lola. – Amanhã é dia de Hogsmeade, certo?

- É... eu acho. – disse Sunny.

- É, sim, toscas. – afirmou Selly, impaciente. – Só do quinto-ano para cima, não lembram? Porque nós somos os únicos que temos um horário livre nessa sexta.

**

* * *

**

A tarde em Hogsmeade foi extremamente cansativa, mas nós conseguimos achar tudo o que queríamos. Desde vestidos até assessórios desnecessários que sabíamos que não iríamos usar no baile.

No café-da-manhã de sábado, as mesas da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estavam mais animadas do que o normal, deixando os Sonserinos com cara de "Hã?", e os professores um tanto desconfiados. Às oito e meia, nós subimos para o nosso quarto e começamos toda a cerimônia de arrumação. A Selly foi a primeira a terminar de se arrumar, o seu vestido era curtinho e roxo e a máscara era um contraste de lilás e o mesmo roxo da sandália e do vestido. O vestido da Ness era curto e verde escuro, para "combinar com os olhos dela" – palavras da mesma – e a máscara também, já que nós a proibimos de ir verde e prata, para não ficar muito na cara que ela está obcecada por certo Sonserino. A Lola estava com o um tomara-que-caia curto, vermelho, e a máscara e a sandália bordos. O vestido da Lys era curto também e preto, já mascara e a sapatilha eram pratas.

Eu fui a última a terminar de me arrumar. O meu vestido era azul celeste e curto como o das outras, a máscara era azul escura assim como a minha sapatilha. Quando nós saímos do Salão Comunal já eram dez e quarenta da noite, nós andávamos em silêncio, atentas a qualquer barulho. Quando chegamos ao sétimo andar, começamos a procurar por Fred ou Jorge ou Bella, já que eles haviam dito que estariam na porta da sala.

- Hey, finalmente! – murmurou Bella, assim que nos avistou.

O vestido dela era rosa claro, assim como a sandália. Ela havia tirado a máscara, que agora estava em sua mão, pelo o que deu para ver era rosa com pequenos enfeites dourados.

- Adorei o seu vestido, Bella! – disse, enquanto entravamos na sala.

- Obrigada, Sunny, também gostei do seu. – ela sorriu e voltou ao seu posto.

Eu nunca havia entrado naquela sala antes. Era enorme, e havia toda uma decoração – com certeza fora Bella que escolhera, porque eu duvidava que Fred e Jorge tivessem paciência para decidir tudo aquilo - onde, ora estava com as cores da Grifinória, ora da Corvinal, ou da Lufa-Lufa.

- Oi, Sun. – sussurrou Fred, atrás de mim, com as mãos na minha cintura.

Me virei, e fiquei na ponta dos pés, beijando-lhe na bochecha.

- Oi, Fred. – respondi, enlaçando seu pescoço.

- Acho que esse negócio de máscaras não deu muito certo.

- É, talvez não. – concordei.

Ele riu, e me soltou.

- Você está linda, como sempre. – ele disse, e eu corei.

- Obrigada. – agradeci. – Você também está. Lindo, digo.

- Obrigado.

Sorri e nós andamos por entre as pessoas, até chegarmos onde a galera – Lola, Lys, Selly, Ness, Jorge e Bella, que aparentemente tinha saído da entrada da festa – estava sentada. Lola e Lys abafaram as risadas quando eu sentei-me ao lado delas com Fred do meu outro lado. Revirei os olhos.

- Eu. Adoro. Essa. Música! – exclamou Lys, subitamente.

- Eu. Também. – concordou Lola.

**It's not time to give this one more try, I don't think so**

(Não é hora de nos dar mais uma chance, eu não acho.)

**Last night you said you want a last lie**

(Ontem a noite você disse sua última mentira.)

**I can let you wreck my plans**

(Eu não posso deixar você destruir meus planos)

**I'm planning to let you go**

(Eu estou planejando deixar você ir)

**(N/Lola & Lys: Delete You – Ashley Tisdale) **

Elas começaram a dar gritinhos histéricos e saíram correndo para onde as pessoas estavam dançando.

- Elas têm problemas mentais. – disse Selly, fingindo estar chocada.

Ness assentiu, distraída, e deu outro gole da sua Cerveja Amanteigada.

- Ah, eu não preparei toda essa festa para ficar sentada! – disse Bella, levantando-se. – Vamos, Jorge.

Ela saiu andando, e Jorge a seguiu rindo.

- Vamos também, Sun? – perguntou-me Fred.

Assenti, e nós nos fomos para a pista de dança também. Uma música animada começou a tocar e nós começamos a pular no ritmo.

- You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream – cantei, acompanhando música.

Dançávamos de frente um para o outro, rindo. Vários casais e pessoas vieram para a pista de dança. Avistei Lola e Lys dançando juntas, cantando. Sorri ao vê-las e logo encontrei Selly, sentada junto com Ness, ambas discutindo. Revirei os olhos, essas duas não cansam, não?

**POV Lola**

Lys e eu acompanhávamos a música trouxa como duas loucas bêbadas. Estávamos nos divertindo à beça quando dois garotos se aproximam de nós e acompanham a nossa dança bizarra.

- Hey – cumprimentamos e eles sorriram.

- Sou Riley – falou o moreno, alto, os olhos verdes, assim como os meus, usando uma máscara preta e um chapéu que me lembrou do super-herói trouxa, Zorro.

- E eu sou Nicholas – o outro disse, era moreno também, com olhos brilhantes e azuis.

Ambos incrivelmente bonitos.

- Sou Lola.

- E eu, Lys.

Continuamos dançando, conversando sobre tudo. Riley era da Grifinória e Nicholas da Lufa-Lufa. Os dois se conheciam desde pequenos, já que as famílias eram puro-sangue. Mas eles não ligavam para isso.

- O que acha de ir beber alguma coisa? – Riley sugeriu para mim e eu concordei, lançando um olhar sorridente para Lys antes de acompanha-lo.

Fomos para a mesa de bebidas e eu peguei um copo de Cerveja Amanteigada, assim como ele.

- Sua máscara é muito bonita, mas eu gostaria de ver seu rosto – ele falou, piscando.

- Você primeiro – comentei, bebericando o copo.

Riley tirou seu chapéu-de-Zorro e a máscara. Os cabelos castanhos se demonstraram lisos e nem curtos nem longos. Os olhos eram incrivelmente verdes, com um brilho especial.

- Sua vez.

Sorri, deixando o copo na mesa e tirando, com cuidado, a máscara que cobria meu rosto.

- Seus olhos são lindos – ele disse, sorrindo.

- Os seus também.

Uma música lenta começou e eu quase pirei.

- Eu. Amo. Essa. Música! – exclamei, esperando ouvir Lys exclamar a mesma coisa, mas esqueci-me de que estava com Riley, e isso pareceu uma indireta.

- Vamos dançar, então. – convidou, puxando-me pela mão para a pista de dança, onde agora só tinha casais.

Passei meus braços por seu pescoço e ele pela minha cintura. Dançamos no ritmo lento da música. Lys e Nicholas estavam dançando mais adiante, assim como Sunny e Fred, Bella e Jorge.

**They say that the road**

(Dizem que a estrada)

**Ain't no place to start a family**

(Não é lugar para se começar uma família)

**Right down the line**

(Em todos os sentidos)

**It's been you and me**

(Tem sido eu e você)

**Lovin' a music man**

(E amar um músico)

**Ain't always what it's supposed to be**

(Não é sempre o que devia ser)

**Oh boy, you stand by me**

(Oh garoto, você fica comigo)

**I'm forever yours, faithfully**

(Serei sempre seu, fielmente)

**(N/Lys & Lola: Faithfully – Glee (Journey))**

**POV Lys**

Nicholas me conduzia de um jeito tão leve que quase nem notei quando a música acabou.

- Você dança bem – a frase escapou dos meus lábios sem me dar conta do que estava falando.

Ele sorriu.

- Você também. Quer Cerveja Amanteigada?

Crispei os lábios.

- Eu prefiro suco de abóbora, por favor.

Nicholas assentiu e foi para a mesa de bebidas, me deixando sozinha na pista de dança. Lola olhou para mim, do outro lado do aposento e sorriu. Sorri também e fiz o sinal com o dedão para cima. Riley apareceu ao lado dela, falou alguma coisa e os dois foram se sentar.

- Aqui – Nick estendeu-me o copo de suco de abóbora.

- Obrigada – agradeci, tomando um pouco.

- Vamos nos sentar? – sugeriu – Estamos no meio da pista.

Ri e concordei. Ele segurou minha mão, puxando-me para um dos conjuntos de sofá ao canto.

- Gostei do seu vestido – ele disse, depois de um tempo.

- Gostei do seu smoking.

- Do meu... o quê? – perguntou, confuso.

- Ah, da sua roupa – corrigi, lembrando-me que ele era bruxo.

Nicholas deu de ombros.

- Foi a única que achei.

- Ficou bom – sorri, sinceramente. – Só achei muito chocho aquele chapéu de Zorro do seu amigo.

Ele riu.

- Tivemos certa dificuldade para achar as nossas fantasias.

- Por que homens são tão enrolados? – perguntei, revirando os olhos e rindo em seguida.

- Homens? Os homens? Não são eles que ficam três horas para se arrumar.

Nos entreolhamos e rimos.

**POV Ness**

Aquela festa estava muito entediante, então eu simplesmente me levantei e saí.

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam numa penumbra imensa, se não fossem pelas janelas, seria muito difícil de enxergar.

- Ness?

Quase caí no chão com o susto, mas ao em vez disso, virei-me. Com a claridade das estrelas, pude ver os cabelos loiros quase brancos.

- Draco? Quer me matar?

- Não. Só achei estranho, você aqui, de noite, com uma roupa de festa e máscara.

- Hã... Eu... É... E você? O que _você _está fazendo aqui?

Draco pareceu me examinar e então seu um sorriso desdenhoso (que eu gosto tanto).

- Certo. Não temos desculpas para estarmos aqui agora, então... Quer que eu lhe acompanhe até a sua Sala Comunal?

Sorri também.

- Seria ótimo.

Deixei-o vir até mim, pegar minha mão e me levar para a Sala Comunal da Corvinal.

O caminho até lá foi silencioso, cortado às vezes por uma pergunta para "quebrar o gelo".

- Vai fazer o quê amanhã? – perguntou.

- Na verdade, não sei.

- Quer sair comigo?

Olhei para ele. Draco estava sorrindo de um jeito diferente.

- Claro.

- Então te pego depois do almoço.

Assenti e paramos em frente à aldrava de bronze e Draco beijou minha bochecha (mas teve de se colocar na ponta dos pés para fazer isso).

- Até amanhã.

- Até.

**POV Sunny**

Fred e eu dançávamos na pista de dança há mais de uma hora e meus pés estavam começando a ficar dormentes. Ele se curvou e disse no meu ouvido:

- Acho bom sentarmos agora, vou ficar com bolhas nos pés que nem a Tia Muriel.

Ri e concordei. Fred havia me falado dessa tal Muriel, e ela não parecia muito agradável. (E nem nova).

Lola e um garoto moreno estavam sentados num sofá, conversando em tom baixo. Lys e outro rapaz moreno em outro e Selly sentada numa cadeira, com cara de poucos amigos, pronta para matar qualquer um que aparecesse na sua frente.

- Fred – chamei e ele se virou – Vem aqui.

Puxei sua mão até Selly.

- O que houve? – perguntei, sentando-me ao lado dela.

- Ness fugiu. Lola e Lys estão paquerando. Bella está comendo Jorge naquele canto – apontou para o canto mais escuro da sala – E você e Fred estão num clima romântico. E nenhum garoto se aproximou de mim.

- Deve ser porque você está com uma cara matadora no rosto – Fred falou e ela lhe lançou um dos piores olhares que tem – Ou não, né.

Evitei o riso, dando um tapa fraco em seu braço.

- Por que Ness foi embora? – perguntei.

- Sei lá. Só se levantou e foi-se.

Olhei para Fred e sorri.

- Tive uma ideia. Vem Selly.

Peguei a mão de Selly e puxei com força comigo, já que ela não queria se mexer.

- Lola – chamei, e ela virou a cabeça para mim, rindo. Fiz um sinal com a cabeça para que viesse até aqui e o mesmo com Lys. – Vamos animar a Single Lady aqui.

Elas riram.

- Só garotas – falei, quando Lola e Lys viraram-se para os garotos.

Fomos todas para a pista de dança. Selly nem se mexeu no começo, mas logo se soltou e começou a dançar conosco. Bella apareceu em seguida, rindo.

- Acho que isso é uma boa ideia – comentou – Menos pelo fato de todos os garotos ficarem conversando.

Todas nós viramos as cabeças para eles, que riram e acenaram. Retribuímos e continuamos a nossa dança bizarra.

Quando parecia ter passado uma meia hora, estávamos cansadas demais e as pessoas na festa tinham reduzido drasticamente.

- Ah, pelo amor dos deuses, vamos dormir - Lys suplicou.

- Concordo com ela, eu acho que estou explodindo de dor de cabeça – murmurou Lola.

- Viu? Quem mandou tomar Cerveja Amanteigada? – exclamou Lys e Lola suspirou.

- Só tomei uns três copos – reclamou Lola.

- Mesmo assim...

- Hey, chega – pedi, demasiada cansada demais para falar mais alto. – Vamos dar boa noite para os garotos e ir dormir.

- Eu fico por aqui. Vou ajudar Fred e Jorge a desmontar tudo – Bella disse.

Demos boa noite para ela e fomos até os garotos. Fred, Jorge, o garoto-da-Lola e o garoto-da-Lys estavam conversando nos conjuntos de cadeiras e poltronas.

- Fred – chamei e ele veio até mim.

- Hey loirinha.

- Eu vou dormir.

Fred sorriu e se aproximou.

**POV Lys**

- Então isso é um adeus? – perguntei, dramaticamente, colocando a mão sobre a testa.

- Um adeus temporário, minha flor – falou, com o mesmo tom dramático, pegando a minha outra mão e beijando-a.

Rimos por algum tempo e ficamos sem assunto.

- Hã... – fiz eu, dando um sorrisinho constrangido.

- Amanhã, Fred vai sair com a tal da Sunny e o Jorge com a Bella, eu e Riley estávamos pensando e...

- Sim? – incentivei, prendendo a respiração.

- Gostaria de sair conosco? Como um encontro em casais?

Tive que me segurar para não sair gritando "VOU TER UM ENCONTRO, LÁLÁLÁLÁLÁ!".

- Eu gostaria. Adoraria, na verdade.

- Então, até amanhã.

Assenti com a cabeça e dei um beijinho em sua bochecha.

**POV Lola**

- Então... – comecei, quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu gostei muito de hoje, Lola. – disse-me ele. – E, estão todos combinando de saírem amanhã, então você gostaria de ir... comigo?

Meu coração batia rapidamente. Seria muito anormal se eu saísse gritando que EU VOU TER UM ENCONTRO?

- Seria um prazer – respondi, sorrindo. – Eu adorei a sua companhia.

Ele sorriu.

- Até amanhã, então.

- Até – respondi, e beijei sua bochecha.

**POV Sunny**

- Acabada. – disse Lola, enquanto andávamos para o Salão Comunal.

- Destruída. – completou Lys.

- Completamente esgotada.

- Não existem mais palavras para descrever.

- Estou morta!

- Meu Deus, como vocês reclamam! – exclamou Selly, para as duas.

Lola e Lys lançaram um olhar de "é melhor ficar quieta", e eu revirei os olhos. Continuamos nosso caminho em silêncio, quando chegamos nos jogamos nas camas e encontramos uma já adormecida Ness.

- Ela está sorrindo ou é loucura minha? – perguntou-nos Selly.

Aproximei-me dela, e constatei.

- Está sorrindo, sim... Bizarro.

- Muito – concordou Selly.

Após todas prontas, apagamos os abajures e desejamos boa noite uma para as outras. Fora uma longa e divertida noite, com certeza.

* * *

**N/Lys: Oi. Não nos _avadem_! Demoramos para postar, né? _But_, o capítulo está enorme! Então, nos matem, porque autoras mortas não postam (lembre-se disso, Sunny!) :) Beijos, Lys.**

**N/Lola: ****Oi. Não nos _avadem_! Demoramos para postar, né? _But_, o capítulo está enorme! Então, nos matem, porque autoras mortas não postam (lembre-se disso, Sunny!) :) Beijos, Lola.**

******SUNNY, NÓS TE AMAMOS! (será?)**

_******Reviews?**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**OBS: Riley e Nicholas são da mesma casa, Lufa-Lufa. **_**Isso não foi alterado no capítulo anterior por falta de capacitação, memória e lucidez das Autoras **_**(:**

_**

* * *

Don't Stop Believing**_

**Capítulo 6**

- _Hey, psiu, beijo me liiiga._

Abri os olhos, irritada. Ness cantarolava, enquanto ia tomar banho. Lola, Lys e Selly levantaram as cabeças, completamente acabadas com cara de "_what the hell?"_

- Ah, opa – exclamou Ness, feliz.

- Parece que alguém sonhou com um loiro – Lola resmungou.

- Loiro _aguado _– Lys corrigiu.

Ness lhes lançou um olhar fulminante e entrou no banheiro. Deitei a cabeça novamente no travesseiro, cansada.

Fechei os olhos, quase caindo no sono...

- Oi Fred! – Lola e Lys exclamaram, animadas.

Gritei enquanto caia da cama e puxava as cobertas comigo. As duas babacas desatavam a rir.

- Isso é maldade – comentei, irritada.

- Mas eu gostei. Foi _hilário. – _Selly falou, rindo.

- _Hilário _porque não foi você!

- Exatamente.

Nós nos arrumamos e descemos. A sala comunal da Corvinal estava quase vazia, a maioria das pessoas devia estar no Salão Principal, e foi para lá que nós fomos.

Fred, Jorge e Bella acenaram para nós da mesa da Grifinória. Riley e Nicholas acenaram também, da mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Malfoy piscou para Ness, que derreteu.

Tomamos café e logo mais Riley, Nicholas, Fred, Jorge e Bella apareceram e se espremeram para se sentar na mesa.

- E aí?

- Nós decidimos ir depois do almoço. Lá pelas três horas – informou Fred.

- É, iremos ao Três Vassouras – Jorge completou.

Todos menos Bella e os gêmeos pareceram ver um enorme problema nesse plano.

- Mas hoje não é dia de Hogsmeade – falou Lola e várias cabeças concordaram.

- E daí? – os gêmeos perguntaram, com um sorriso maroto.

- Tá bom, então...

- Nos encontramos, todos, às três horas no saguão de entrada – Bella disse.

Todos concordaram. Jorge e Bella saíram juntos do salão. Seguidos de Malfoy e Ness. Lola, Riley, Lys e Nicholas saíram também e só ficamos eu, a Selly e o Fred num silencio desconfortável.

- Hã... Eu vou ali... – ela se levantou e saiu sozinha.

- Coitada – suspirei e lancei um olhar para Fred – Temos que arranjar alguém para ela.

- É. Mas agora nós poderíamos andar por aí, só nós dois – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu sorri, corando.

- Vamos.

* * *

Todos estávamos conversando no saguão de entrada. Fred e Jorge ainda não haviam chego e Bella dizia que eles iam checar o caminho.

Riley e Lola estavam conversando adiante, assim como Nicholas e Lys. As duas estavam sorrindo abertamente.

Selly tinha ficado no dormitório, toda triste. Ness e Malfoy não apareceram e nem iriam aparecer.

- Ah, finalmente! – exclamou Bella e todos viram Fred e Jorge chegando, trazendo a varinha em punho e um pergaminho velho.

- Olhe, o que vocês verão hoje é uma passagem de Hogwarts – disse Jorge, em tom baixo.

- É. Poucos alunos conhecem e sugiro que não fiquem falando dela por aí. Vamos.

Os seguimos, passando por vários corredores. Pareceram vários longos minutos andando, em que ninguém falou nada. Até chegarmos em frente à estátua da bruxa de um olho só.

- Muito bem, é aqui.

Nos entreolhamos e Fred apontou a varinha para a bruxa, murmurando:

- _Dissendium._

Uma passagem estreita se colocou por trás da estátua e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Tem que ser um de cada vez, mas rápido!

Um a um, nos esprememos na passagem. Senti que estava escorregando no breu e logo aterrissei em cima de alguém e outro alguém caiu em cima de mim.

Nos levantamos, sem ver nada.

- _Lumus – _todos murmuraram e conseguimos ver um a um. Eu havia caído em cima de Lola e Lys caíra em cima de mim.

Era uma passagem estreita, baixa e terrosa. Fred, Jorge, Riley e Nicholas tinham de abaixar a cabeça e andar meio de lado por causa dos largos ombros.

Começamos a andar. Virando aqui e ali. Eu sempre tropeçava e me agarrava à Lola, que me ajudava a levantar e às vezes caía também.

Depois de uma eternidade andando – com Lola reclamando quando eu me apoiava nela e muitas vezes a levava ao chão – a passagem começou a subir.

- É longuinho, nós sabemos. Mas aguentem firme – Jorge incentivou. – Pensem nos milhares de doces e a quente cerveja amanteigada que nos espera.

Não demorou para todos começarem a ofegar com a subida, mas eu tinha um pensamento fixo em algo que me animasse continuar.

Tenho certeza de que, se não tivesse ninguém atrás de mim, eu faria meia volta.

Chegamos ao pé de degraus gastos de pedra. Subimos alguns bilhões de degraus até Lola parar abruptamente com um barulho. Ela batera a cabeça no alçapão e eu colidira com ela, Lys colidira comigo e Nicholas colidira também. Uma coisa linda.

O gemido de dor ecoou na parede e Lola perguntou, com um fio de voz:

- E agora?

- Nos deixem passar – pediu Fred e logo mais alguma coisa me prensou na parede.

Fred e Jorge foram até onde Lola estava e abriram um pouquinho do alçapão.

- Escutem, eu e Jorge iremos sair e conversar com os donos. Os distrairemos e vocês passarão. Vão direto para o Três Vassouras, iremos para lá assim que possível. Riley, Nicholas, guiem as garotas ao meu sinal.

Fred e Jorge saíram e ficamos parados, olhando uns aos outros. Riley tinha passado para frente e aconchegava Lola, que massageava o cocuruto da cabeça.

Ouvimos o tom de um dos gêmeos aumentar e Riley abriu o alçapão.

- É a nossa deixa – informou e saiu. Ajudou todos a saírem e passamos rapidamente pela loja.

Ao sair da Dedosdemel, um vento cortante abruptamente nos envolveu.

- Ui, que horror – Lys ofegou, abraçando os braços. Nick se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

Riley fez o mesmo com Lola. Olhei para Bella e ela também pareceu ficar sozinha, então nos abraçamos, rindo.

Fomos para o Três Vassouras e pedimos oito cervejas amanteigadas. Fred e Jorge voltaram minutos depois, com os bolsos estufados.

- Voltamos.

- E trouxemos doces.

- Muitos doces – concordou Jorge.

Sorri para Fred, que se sentou ao meu lado e passou o braço por sobre meu ombro.

- Sentiu a minha falta? – perguntou em meu ouvido.

- Eu? Não.

- Oh, é assim, então?

Ri de sua indignação e o beijei levemente.

**POV Lys**

Nicholas estava sendo tão fofo. Parecia o meu príncipe encantado.

- Estou adorando sair com você – comentou ele, sorrindo.

- Então somos dois.

Nick sorriu e passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

- Você é linda – sussurrou ele.

Ah, que vontade de sair cantarolando por aí!

- Você também – admiti, sorrindo.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ficamos algum tempo assim, em silencio, apreciando o momento.

- Sabe, eu estive pensando... – disse ele de repente – E o que você acha de sair comigo um dia desses?

- Claro, eu adoraria.

Beijei sua bochecha e tomei um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

**POV Lola**

Fred e Sunny estavam tão fofinhos ali, juntinhos. Nick e Lys também. Dava vontade de apertar as bochechas deles todos.

- Sua cabeça está melhor? – perguntou Riley.

- Está sim, obrigada.

Aquela batida no alçapão tinha doído, muito, mas já estava melhor. Eu acho.

A porta do Três Vassouras foi aberta e todos nós nos sobressaltamos, achando que poderia ser um professor, mas não era ninguém conhecido.

Quando a porta foi aberta, uma rajada de vento frio invadiu. Abracei os braços e Riley me abraçou.

- Melhor?

- Muito – sorri, aconchegando-me nele – Obrigada, de novo.

- Ah, não tem de quê.

**POV Bella**

- Own, olhe que bonitinhos – falei, observando Fred e Sunny, Riley e Lola e Nick e Lys.

- É, bem amável – concordou Jorge, me puxando para si.

- Ah, estão sim, seu sem coração – brinquei, sorrindo.

- Eu? Sem coração? Como você acha que eu vivo para te amar?

- Own! – fiz eu, beijando-o.

Nos separamos, ainda abraçados.

- Nunca pensei que você seria romântico – admiti, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Ah, eu não sou. Vi isso num livro... Quer dizer, é claro que eu sou romântico!

Ri dele, que apoiou a cabeça na minha.

- Que livro? – perguntei, interessada.

- Eu só estava brincando.

- Não mente que piora para você, _Jorgey_.

- Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas – respondeu – Mas essa frase ali foi minha.

- Hum, tá bom.

Levantei a cabeça, encarando seus olhos.

- E com quantas bruxas você já a usou?

- Só com você, meu amorzinho.

Cruzei os braços.

- Mas é verdade!

- Tá bom – voltei para seus braços quentes – Mas da próxima vez que você vier com essas cantadas ridículas...

- Sim, senhorita – apressou-se a dizer. – Espere, cantadas ridículas? Eu usei toda a criatividade para ela!

Rimos por um tempo e logo tivemos de voltar para Hogwarts, por aquele maldito caminho terroso, baixo e estreito.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Don't Stop Beliveing**_

**Capítulo 7 **

Faltavam quinze dias para as férias de Natal. Estávamos nos jardins numa animadíssima guerra de bola de neve, eu e Selly contra Lola e Lys. De repente, estávamos atrás de nosso muro de neve, quando escutamos:

- _Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes, left better get it done_. - a voz de Lola.

Levantamos a cabeça até a altura dos olhos bem na hora em que Lys se levantou e apontou para nós, cantando:

_- This is last time to get it right, this is the last chance to make it_ – Selly atirou uma bola de neve na cara dela. – ..._or not_.

**(N/Lys e Lola: Música Now or Never, High School Musical 3: Senior Year, tradução dos trechos: **

**- **_**Dezesseis, dezesseis, dezesseis minutos antes do jogo terminar.**_

**-**_** Essa é a última chance de acertar, essa é a última chance de fazermos isso... ou não**_**)**

Lola se levantou e atirou uma bola, revidando, em Selly. Continuamos a nossa guerra maluca, logo mais deixando as mãos de lado, e jatos de bolas saiam de todas as varinhas ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi Fred! – exclamaram Lola e Lys, em uníssono.

- Há há! Eu não caio mais nessa.

- Oi Sunny. – Fred disse atrás de mim.

Berrei e me virei para ele. Detalhe importante: a minha varinha ainda estava jorrando bolas de neve e a cara dele, neste exato segundo, estava mais branca do que a da Branca de Neve. Irônico?

- É bom te ver também – comentou Fred.

- Não fui eu. – disse rapidamente, e apontei: – Foi a Lola.

- Foi a Lys. – a ouvi.

- Foi a Selly.

Selly ao meu lado apontou para o céu.

- Choveu.

Jorge e Bella chegaram correndo.

- Fred, Fred... – disse Jorge, batendo nas costas do mesmo. – Estava com calor, maninho?

Fred limpou a face e sorriu amarelo para o irmão.

- Sunny, Sunny – disse Bella, batendo nas minhas costas. – Quando for terminar com alguém não jogue bolinhas de neve na cara do dito cujo.

Olhei-a e sorri amarelo.

- Vixe sô! – exclamou Lys. – Me parece que eles estão se dando bem de mais da conta.

- Uaí, num é que parece mesmo?

As duas colocaram as mãos na cintura, num estilo caipira.

- Acho que só eu sou normal aqui. – falou Selly, pensativa.

Olhei-a com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Que foi?

- Nada. – revirei os olhos.

- Hã... Sunny, posso falar com você a sós?

- Ouch! – ouvi Lola exclamar.

- Essa doeu, Freddie. – terminou Lys.

- Freddie? – perguntei, virando-me para ela.

- Eu disse Fred! Fred! F-R...

- ... E-D! – completou Lola.

Revirei os olhos de novo e olhei para Fred.

- Claro, vamos.

Ele sorriu, e pegou a minha mão. Nós nos despedimos e andamos até o castelo, enquanto andávamos num corredor vazio, Fred parou.

- Sunny, eu queria saber se você queria passar as férias de Natal lá em casa... – convidou-me.

- Só se você passar o Ano Novo lá em casa. Vai ter uma festa.

- Certo. – ele sorriu.

Fred se aproximou e me beijou.

* * *

Ah, a viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts em época de Natal... É tão lindo! Tirando o fato de ter duas tagarelas ao seu lado, uma _emo_ e... Cadê a Ness?

-... E você irá mandar uma carta para nós. – continuou Lys, com sua lista de "_Coisas que Sunny deverá fazer nas férias (já que ela irá nos abandonar)_" nome criativo, eu sei.

- Toda semana. – completou Lola.

- Sem exceção.

- E sem desculpas esfarrapadas pelo atraso.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntei.

- Não. – disse Lys.

- Aleluia! – suspirou Selly.

- Certo, agora se me derem licença eu vou procurar o Fred.

Elas fizeram descaso, e eu, rindo, saí da cabine. Alguns bilhões de compartimentos depois, eu o achei, com Jorge, Bella e mais algumas pessoas. Assim que me viu, Fred abriu a porta, exclamando:

- Sunny!

- Fred! – respondi, exclamando também.

- E é por isso que eu vou ficar surda antes dos cinquenta. – ouvi Bella dizer.

Corei e me sentei ao lado de Fred.

- Então, né... Oi! – comecei, para aliviar o – meu – constrangimento.

Após alguns minutos, as apresentações já haviam sido feitas e a Lola e Lys que morram de inveja, pois eu acabei de conhecer ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Harry Potter, além de Rony, Hermione e Gina, claro, e nós todos estávamos conversando.

A viagem não demorou a terminar, e logo já estávamos na estação descendo do trem.

- Vou me despedir das meninas e já volto, ok? – avisei Fred.

- Ok. – ele respondeu, e me beijou rapidamente.

Sorri e corri até onde elas estavam.

- Vou sentir falta de vocês – falei, abraçando as duas – Lys e Lola – e depois Selly. – Cadê a Ness?

- Com o loiro. – disse Lola.

- O loiro _aguado_. – Lys corrigiu.

- A doninha.

- _Albina_.

- CHEGA! FALA LOGO QUE ELA ESTÁ COM O MALFOY! – Selly explodiu, jogando as mãos para cima.

- Ui, TPM – reclamaram.

- Bem, então tchau. Feliz Natal para todas.

Abracei-as de novo e fui até onde Ness estava, junto com Malfoy.

- Hum... Ness? – chamei, envergonhada.

Ela virou-se para mim e então sorriu.

- Oi Sunny.

- Eu já estou indo...

- Ah! Só um minutinho, Draco.

Eu abracei Ness, dei um meio sorriso para Malfoy e voltei para onde Fred, Jorge, Bella, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam. Mas agora dois bruxos tinham se juntado a eles, ambos ruivos. Uma era baixa e gordinha, com um ar doce e protetor e o outro um bruxo alto com óculos de aro de tartaruga. Eu soube de cara que eles eram bruxos pois usavam vestes extravagantes e chapéus cônicos.

- Pai, mãe, essa é minha namorada, Sunny Kafka – apresentou Fred. – Sunny, esses são meus pais, Arthur e Molly Weasley.

Molly me abraçou e eu, surpresa (e devia estar com cara de espanto), abracei-a também. Apertei a mão do Sr. Weasley, sorrindo nervosamente.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la – disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Fred nos mandou algumas cartas a seu respeito – Arthur sorriu e Fred gemeu.

- Pai...

- Tudo bem, vamos então? Estou congelando aqui – Rony afirmou.

- Vamos, então.

Fred puxou-me pela mão e fomos, arrastando os carrinhos com os malões. Ao chegarmos ao outro lado da plataforma 9¾, a outra parte do mundo mostrou-se a nossa frente.

* * *

**POV Lys**

Caminhamos em direção a Nick e Riley.

- Hã... Oi.

- Oi. – respondemos em uníssono.

Ficamos nos encarando em um silêncio constrangedor por alguns instantes.

- Oi! – exclamou alguém. Olhamos para baixo e vimos uma linda menininha de cabelos castanhos correndo em nossa direção e se jogou nos braços de Nick. – Niiiiiiiiiick!

- Ah, que fofa. É sua irmã? – perguntou Lola.

- Não, é _minha _irmã. – disse Riley. – Charlotte.

- Ela é uma graça. – falei.

- O Will está me irritando, Nick. – disse ela. – Fica me chamando de _pimpolha_.

- É mentira! – disse um garotinho, chegando junto. – Seja lá o que ela tenha dito. É mentira!

- Will, não a chame assim. – repreendeu Nick.

- Então, eu passei quatro meses fora e a minha irmã nem fala comigo. – reclamou Riley, em tom dramaticamente fingido.

Charlotte o olhou, piscando os olhinhos rapidamente.

- Riiiiiiiiiiley! – exclamou, pulando para o colo do irmão.

Eu ri e Nicholas olhou para mim, e fez sinal para nos afastarmos do grupo.

- Hum, vai ter uma festa de Ano Novo lá na casa da Sunny, - comecei – E, bem, ela disse que nós podíamos convidar alguém, e eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir.

- Claro que eu gostaria! – ele respondeu, sorrindo. – Só me dizer a hora e o lugar.

Falei-lhe tudo, e ficamos mais um tempo conversando até voltarmos para onde Lola, Riley e Charlotte estavam.

- Agora eu posso chamar ela de cunhada? – perguntou Charlotte.

Lola e Riley coraram simultaneamente.

- Ahn, não ainda, _Fiore_. – ele respondeu, constrangido.

- Por que não?

Achei melhor intervir, antes que Lola explodisse de vergonha.

- Oi, galera. – disse, atraindo as atenções para mim.

Lola olhou-me, agradecendo.

- Acho melhor nós irmos, Lola. – falei. – Meus pais devem estar achando que erraram o dia para vir nos buscar.

- É, tem razão. – ela concordou e virou-se para Riley. – Tchau, Riley.

- Tchau, Lola. – ele respondeu, a abraçando.

- Boas festas.

- Tchau Nick. – falei, e me virei para ele, beijando sua bochecha em seguida.

- Tchau Lys. – respondeu. – Até o Ano Novo.

- Até.

Eu e Lola começamos a nos afastar, levando nossas coisas conosco, depois de nos afastarmos um pouco, consegui escutar Charlotte dizendo a Nicholas:

- Parece que aquela Lys gosta de você, Nick. Não gostei dela.

**

* * *

POV Sunny**

Melhores férias de Natal _ever_! Sério, meus pais que me perdoem, mas eu nunca me diverti tanto! Exagero? Hum, talvez um pouquinho.

- Hey.

Pulei de susto, ao ouvir Fred atrás de mim.

- Você tem que parar de fazer isso. – disse.

- Fazer o que? – perguntou, enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

- Me assustar.

- Eu sou tão feio assim?

- Não! – exclamei, talvez um tanto alto demais.

Ele riu, e passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Agora seria sua vez de falar "você que é linda, Sunny" ou coisa parecida.

- Ah, não. – ele negou – Não é a minha cara.

Olhei-o incrédula.

- Poxa, Fred. – reclamei, fazendo bico.

- Ah, Sunny...! Não fique assim! – ele disse, me puxando para o seu colo, e beijando a minha bochecha.

Sorri e me aninhei a ele. Começamos a conversar, e depois de um tempo uma coruja pousou numa janela próxima a nós.

- É a coruja da Lys. – disse, me levantando.

Peguei a carta na pata de Apolo, e ele levantou voou novamente.

Sentei-me novamente ao lado de Fred no sofá, e abri a carta.

_Querida Sunny, _

_Tudo bem contigo? Como vão as férias? _

_Por aqui está tudo ótimo. Só muito frio, claro._

_Você conseguiu falar com a Selly até agora? Eu já mandei umas cinco corujas para ela, uns três milhões de emails e ela não respondeu nada! Eu estou ficando preocupada. Perguntei a Ness se ela sabia de alguma coisa, e ela também está sem noticias. Será que ela encontrou algum vampiro cujo a transformou e agora ela não pode mais manter contato conosco? O.O_

Anyway_, Sunny! Você não vai acreditar quem me mandou uma coruja! _

_Não, não foi o Damon ):_

_O Nicholas! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... mil décadas depois... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _

_Eu fiquei completamente histérica! Minha mãe começou a ver clínicas para me internar. Sim, ela duvida da minha situação mental  
(fazer o que, né?). _

_A Lola veio aqui um dia desses (lê-se: quase todos os dias) e ela também recebeu uma carta do Riley, acho que ela irá te contar, já que ela também irá mandar uma carta para você =X _

_Antes que a minha carta fique maior do que as lições do Snape, eu me despeço._

_Espero que esteja tudo ótimo por aí! _

_Estou com saudades suas! _

_Caso não nos falemos mais: Feliz Natal! _

_Manda um oi para todo mundo aí!_

_Beijos, Lys. _

_PS: A festa de Ano Novo ainda está de pé, certo? _

- Ela tem problemas. – Fred disse.

E eu ri, claro.

- Sempre teve. – falei. – Ah, deu saudades delas todas agora.

- O que é um email?

- Hum, é como se fosse uma mensagem de coruja só que mandada pelo computador. – expliquei.

- Computador?

- É, eu já te expliquei, lembra?

- Ah, sim.

- Tomara que a Selly esteja bem. – disse. – Depois vou mandar uma coruja para ela também.

Olhei para a janela e lá estava a coruja de Lola, Athena. Levantei-me novamente e peguei a carta.

_Hey, soul sister! _

_Como você está, Sunny? _

_Por aqui está tudo ótimo. Só muito frio, claro._

_Acho que a insuportável da Lys já disse que eu iria mandar uma carta, né? Humpf. _

_Falando em carta..._

_Você nunca – nunca – irá adivinhar quem me mandou uma coruja há uns dias atrás (lê-se: ontem)._

_Não, não foi o Damon ): _

_O Riley! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... mil anos depois... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _

_Eu fiquei muito doida! Eu jamais pensei que ele fosse fazer isso, e de repente PIMBA lá estava a coruja com a carta para mim! Eu não me continha de felicidade! _

_Hum, você tem noticias da Selly? Eu não consigo falar com ela de jeito nenhum! Ela não responde =/ Será que ela descobriu que era meio-sangue e foi para o acampamento fugir dos monstros e não consegue receber corujas e/ou emails de lá? O.O_

_Eu e Lys fizemos uma lista de possibilidades do que pode ter acontecido com ela. Uma coisa mais provável que a outra. Tenso. _

_A Ness está meio que nos ignorando. Acho que ela só fala com o Malfoy... Mas eu fiquei sabendo que os pais dele não gostaram muito da amizade (colorida) deles. Hum, acho que um dia desses, eu vou dar uma passada na casa dela para ver como ela está. _

_Eu estou com saudades sua! É estranho não estarmos as três/cinco reunidas . Acho que não vou permitir você ir para longe nas férias novamente, mocinha! É crueldade conosco!_

Whatever_, vou me despedindo agora! _

_Feliz Natal, caso nós não nos falemos até lá! _

_Nos vemos no Ano Novo! _

_Beijos, Lola. _

- Ela tem problemas. – Fred repetiu.

- Outra que sempre teve. – respondi, rindo.

- Quem é Damon?

- É um personagem de um livro, ela e a Lys são obcecadas por ele também.

- Elas têm muitas obsessões.

- Aham. – concordei, e guardei as cartas no meu bolso. – Depois eu as respondo.

- Certo, estava pensando no que fazer agora.

- E o que o senhor decidiu?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, e me puxou, selando nossos lábios.

**

* * *

**

Já era de noite n'A Toca. Estávamos eu, Bella, Hermione e Gina no quarto da última, que fora aumentado com magia para acomodar todas nós. Bella, Hermione e Gina estavam numa animada conversa sobre qualquer coisa que eu não me interessei, enquanto eu escrevia a resposta para as cartas de Lola e Lys.

_Querida Lys, _

_Eu estou bem sim, e você? As férias estão maravilhosas, e eu estou cada vez mais apaixonada por Fred. *suspira*_

_Assim que terminar de lhe escrever tentarei falar com a Selly, também. Você e a Lola me deixaram preocupada! Tomara que nenhum vampiro tenha a transformado, porque senão eu vou azará-lo sem dó nem piedade. _

_O que o Nicholas disse na carta? Que fofo da parte dele mandar uma carta! Quero saber de tudo, viu? TUDO. _

_Feliz Natal, também! _

_E, sim, a festa de Ano Novo lá em casa ainda está de pé! Nem pense em fugir, está me ouvindo? _

_Estou morrendo de saudades!_

_Beijos, Sunny. _

Reli a carta rapidamente e a fechei, colocando num envelope. Peguei a carta de Lola, e um pergaminho novo.

_Hey, soul sister!_

_Eu estou ótima, e você? _

_Oh, que tudo o Riley ter mandado uma carta para ti! O que ele disse? Quero relatório completo!_

_Não, eu não tenho notícias da Selly. Não tentei falar com ela ainda, na verdade =X Eu espero que ela não tenha descoberto ser meio-sangue, é uma vida cruel essa._

_Depois de visitar a Ness me fala como ela está, ok? Eu vou mandar uma carta para ela também, mas mesmo assim me diga. Bem a cara dos Malfoy reagirem assim! Mas a Ness é sangue-puro! Qual é o problema, então? _

_Ahhh, Lola! Eu também estou com saudades de você! É estranho, sim, não as ver tooooooooodos os dias :P _

_Feliz Natal, também! _

_Até o Ano Novo! _

_Beijos, Sunny._

Dobrei o pergaminho, e coloquei em outro envelope. Guardei as duas respostas e desejei boa noite para as meninas, me deitando logo em seguida.

**

* * *

**

Era véspera de Natal e eu mal podia conter a euforia dentro de mim. Abri os olhos e vi a neve acumulada na janela, dando um ar frio e aconchegante de Natal. Hermione já estava de pé, quase pronta, Bella estava deitada, assim como eu e Gina sentada na cama, esfregando os olhos.

- Bom dia – eu disse e elas responderam o mesmo.

Nos arrumamos e descemos as escadas tortuosas. Fred, Jorge, Percy e o Sr e a Sra. Weasley já estavam no andar de baixo, a mesa do café já estava posta, mas apenas Fred e Jorge estavam sentados.

- Oi. – falei, enquanto me sentava ao lado de Fred.

- Bom dia, raio de sol que ilumina a minha vida cuja não seria nada sem você – respondeu-me ele.

O fitei de olhos arregalados.

- Você está bem? – perguntei lentamente como se ele fosse débil mental.

- Estou e você?

- 'Tô ótima.

Dei de ombros, e me servi de leite e algumas torradas. Depois de um tempo, Harry e Rony desceram e se juntaram a nós. Não demorou muito até que todos terminassem de comer e nós fossemos nos sentar na sala para conversar.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Bella, subitamente.

- Hum, são exatamente 11h11. – respondeu Jorge olhando para o relógio na parede.

- Engraçado. Os trouxas acreditam que quando você olha as horas iguais, a pessoa que você ama está pensando em você – comentou Hermione, lançando um olhar rápido para Rony. Hum, tem caroço nesse angu.

- Ah, é? – questionou Rony.

- Eu não acredito, mas dizem.

- Que bobagem – comentou Fred, baixinho, para mim.

Olhei-o intrigada.

- Porque se eu olhar daqui a 2 minutos, eu ainda vou estar pensando em você.

Sorri e me aproximei mais de Fred que colocou os braços em volta de mim.

- Eu também estaria pensando em você, eu sempre estou. – respondi, igualmente baixo.

- Eu acho meio impossível. – comentou Gina. – Senão teria gente que veria as horas iguais o tempo todo, não?

Estranhamente, ela falou sem tirar os olhos de Harry. Estaria eu cercada de apaixonados? Eis uma questão curiosa.

- Ah, é só um pensamento idiota. – falou Hermione, encerrando o assunto.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que a Sra. Weasley apareceu e distribui tarefas para todos nós para lhe ajudar nos preparativos para a festa de Natal. Ficamos um bom tempo ajudando-a, com a comida, a decoração que faltava, e outra milhões de coisas, só lá pelas seis da tarde nós, garotas, subimos e começamos a nos arrumar.

Minha mãe havia me mandado um lindo vestido roxo para passar o Natal, ele era tomara-que-caia com detalhes em prata e caíra super bem em mim. Me maquiei levemente e comecei a arrumar o cabelo em uma trança de lado.

Quando todas nós ficamos prontas, descemos as escadas e nos deparamos com Fred, Jorge, Harry e Rony esperando-nos na sala de estar.

- Puxa, parece que o Papai Noel veio mais cedo – comentou Fred, olhando diretamente para mim com um sorriso.

- Acho que me comportei bem nesse ano – concordou Jorge, olhando para Bella.

Rony olhava Hermione com os olhos arregalados e Harry observava Gina com a boca levemente entreaberta e apoiava-se em uma poltrona, como se fosse cair a qualquer momento.

Sorri para Fred, aceitando sua mão. Jorge passou o braço pelo ombro de Bella, e Hermione e Gina ficaram meio sem graça, assim seguimos até o jardim, onde tínhamos organizado tudo. Nós conversamos sobre diversas coisas, rimos, e quando vimos faltava apenas cinco minutos para meia-noite.

Fred trouxe-me uma taça de cerveja amanteigada, e a meia-noite em ponto nós erguemos as taças e brindamos. Talvez com um pouco de força demais e a minha taça... explodiu. Yupi.

- Hã... Isso não estava nos planos – comentei, vermelha.

Todos olharam para mim. Todos. To-dos. Fred começou a rir _da minha cara, _e logo to-dos estavam rindo. _Merda_.

Acho que a minha cara estava muito estranha, porque Fred passou os braços pelos meus ombros e disse, rindo:

- Feliz Natal, Sunny!

Logo todos estavam se abraçando e desejando um feliz natal uns para os outros.

- Feliz Natal, Gina!- ouvi Harry dizendo e a abraçando.

- Feliz Natal, Harry!

Olhei para Bella, que também tinha percebido o clima entre Harry e Gina. Fred e Jorge se entreolharam, deram de ombros e seguiram as duas. Todos nós nos sentamos e demos início à ceia de Natal.

**(BARRINHA DO FANFICTION)**

Bella me ajudou a levar o presente de Fred escada abaixo. Digamos que não tivemos sucesso na nossa missão, porque eu tropecei no degrau e meio que rolamos escada abaixo. Eu me estatelei no chão, o presente caiu em cima de mim, e a Bella caiu em cima do presente. Detalhe importante: o presente era pesado – e grande -, com a Bella em cima pesava, sei lá, uma tonelada?

- Sunny! – ouvi Fred exclamar. – Tá tudo bem?

- Eu to bem, to legal. _**PARECE**_ que eu estou legal?

Bella se levantou, e Fred tirou o presente de cima da minha linda pessoa.

- Óh, ar puro!- suspirei, me levantando.

- Er... Sunny, pra quem é isto aqui?

- Hã... Não sei, para o Harry Potter?

Harry levantou o olhar para nós (h t t p:/ lys weasley .tum m/po st/261 37 99 294tire os espaços para ver a cara do Harry!).

- Oi?

Revirei os olhos.

- Óbvio que é para você, mala. – falei para Fred.

Fred piscou e apontou para si mesmo, depois para mim em seguida para lá fora.

- Hein?

Ele fez os gestos novamente. Putz grila, o que ele quer dizer?

- Fred, _fala_!

Ele não respondeu, apenas me arrastou para fora.

- O presente! O presente!

Fred colocou o imenso pacote debaixo do braço (sabe Merlin como) e saiu, me arrastando junto, d'A Toca.

- Primeiro eu – falei, e puxei o presente dele, e o entreguei, sorrindo. – Feliz Natal, Freddie!

Ele riu, e pegou o embrulho e abriu. Quando viu a nova vassoura e o kit de manutenção, os olhos dele se arregalaram como os de uma criança quando ganha doce.

- Você gostou, certo? – perguntei, rindo de sua expressão.

Fred balançou a cabeça como um sim, eu acho.

- Certo – disse, depois de um tempo – '_Guenta aí, _vou buscar o seu presente.

Ele saiu correndo e minutos depois de alguns minutos, apareceu com um pacote médio nos braços.

- Essa é só uma parte do presente. A segunda está em Hogwarts.

Abri o pacote e encontrei um hipogrifo de pelúcia com um colar em seu pescoço com um F gravado como pingente.

- Fred! – exclamei. – Que lindo! Põe para mim?

Ele pegou o colar e eu me virei de costas, erguendo os cabelos louros. Senti sua mão roçar meu pescoço e me arrepiei.

- Obrigada – agradeci e lhe beijei.

- O que acha de dar uma volta?

- Acho uma ótima ideia.

**

* * *

N/Lys & Lola: Hum, oi... POR FAVOR NÃO NOS AZAREM! o Nós demoramos [sim], nós atrasamos [sim], nós abusamos da paciência de todos vocês [sim], MAS são DOIS capítulos. DOIS. DO-IS. E haverá um capítulo novíssimo amanhã [eeeeee]! Tudo foi por causa das festas, ok? [NÓS TAMBÉM MERECEMOS FÉRIAS!] De qualquer maneira, **

_**HARRY CHRISTMAS**_**! (:**

**E **_**HARRY NEW YEAR**_**! NOVA DÉCADA, POVO! \o/**

**Nós temos alguns avisos: **

**1. Nós sabemos que a galera ali (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gina, Fred e Jorge) passam o Natal em Hogwarts no livro. Mas quem liga? A fic é UA, mesmo :P **

**2. O presente da Sunny: o hipogrifo de pelúcia que ela ganhou do Fred, foi escolha da própria Sunny, então... :D**

**3. Sunny, nós continuamos não gostando de ameaças e/ou mau humor e/ou QUANDO VOCÊ NOS APRESSA! **

**SUNNY, NÓS CONTINUAMOS A TE AMAR.**

_**Reviews?**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Don't Stop Believing**_

**Capítulo 8**

- Vamos logo, Sunny, você não vai querer passar o Ano Novo no banheiro, vai? – gritaram Lys e Lola.

Fechei a cara, e sai do quarto.

- Eu não estava no banheiro!

- Tá, que seja. Vamos.

Descemos as escadas, e atravessamos a porta que dava para a festa. Wow. Dá onde surgiu tanta gente?

- Bem vinda à festa dos seus pais, Sunny. Fique a vontade. – falou Lys e Lola sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

A música estava alta e algumas pessoas dançavam.

- Riley! – exclamou Lola e saiu correndo.

- Nicholas! – exclamou Lys e saiu correndo. Também.

- _FOREVER ALONE_! TUDO BEM, EU FICO AQUI, OK? – exclamei e revirei os olhos.

- Seu príncipe encantado chegou! – disse Fred atrás de mim.

Virei a cabeça dramaticamente, piscando os olhos rapidamente.

- Hum, Fred? Dá uma licençinha, acho que você está tampando o príncipe.

Ele me fulminou com os olhos.

- Muito. Engraçado. Sunny.

Joguei o cabelo por cima do ombro.

- Eu sei, aprendi com o melhor.

_**Creation shows me what to do**_

_**I'm dancing on the floor with you**_

_**And when you touch my hand**_

_**I go crazy, yeah**_

Ao longe, só ouvi Lola e Lys exclamarem:

- Eu. Adoro. Essa. Música!

Ri, com Fred, e começamos a dançar.

_**Who owns my heart**_

_**Is it love or is it art**_

_**'Cause the way you got your body moving's**_

_**got me confusin'**_

_**And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks**_

_**Who owns my heart**_

**POV Ness **

A festa estava bem agitada e eu deveria estar com cara de "_forever alone_", como diziam Lola e Lys. Falando nelas, achei-as dançando com Riley e Nick no meio da pista e decidi que iria dar uma atrapalhadinha. Sonserina? Sempre. Peguei uma taça de alguma coisa, e saí dançando igual a uma louca, até esbarrar em uma delas.

- Opa!

- Ness? – perguntou Lys.

- NESS! – respondeu Lola.

- A própria. – disse.

- Ah, Ness, que coisa feia, eu te disse para não beber mais! – disse Lola, com as mãos na cintura.

- Mas eu não estou bebendo – me defendi, erguendo as mãos.

- Isso aí é champanhe! – Lys exclamou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos para evitar uma risada.

- Champanhe? – repeti, franzindo a testa e olhando para a taça em minhas mãos.

- Quanto disso aí você já bebeu? – perguntou Lola, rindo.

- Só um pouquinho – terminei a frase com um fraco soluço. Lys tirou a taça de minhas mãos e colocou na bandeja do garçom mais próximo.

- Chega, vamos dançar.

Elas me arrastaram até onde Riley e Nicholas tinham se afastado e começamos a dançar a outra música que começara a tocar.

_**For those days we felt like a mistake,**_

_**Those times when love's what you hate,**_

_**Somehow,**_

_**We keep marching on**_

**POV Sunny**

- Vamos Fred – falei e o puxei pela mão até onde todos – Lys, Lola, Ness, Bella, Riley, Nick e Jorge - estavam dançando. – Oi pessoal!

- Hey!

Eles dançavam agitados, acompanhando a música.

_**There's so many wars we fought,**_

_**There's so many things we're not,**_

_**But with what we have,**_

_**I promise you that,**_

_**We're marching on**_

Logo mais, avistei meus pais conversando com alguns amigos trouxas deles.

- Fred – puxei a manga de sua blusa várias vezes até ele parar de dançar que nem um louco e olhar para mim – Vou lhe apresentar meus pais.

E levei-o até onde eles estavam.

- Pai, mãe? – chamei e os dois pararam de conversar.

- Ah, e essa é a Sunny, nossa caçulinha – disse meu pai, me abraçando e eu corei de vergonha.

- Pai...

- Quem é esse rapaz? – perguntou minha mãe, olhando para Fred e depois para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Mãe, pai, esse é meu namorado, Fred Weasley – anunciei quando os amigos trouxas deles tinham saído para pegar mais bebida. – Fred, esses são meus pais, Fernando e Rosa Kafka.

- Prazer – Fred apertou a mão do meu pai, mas pela cara que fez parecia que meu pai estava quebrando seus dedos. Apertou a mão de minha mãe também e...

- Olha só, minha irmãzinha tem um namorado! – meu irmão apareceu e bagunçou todo o meu cabelo.

- BRUNO! – exclamei, revoltada, batendo em seu braço milhões de vezes. Voltei-me para Fred e falei com uma voz cansada: - Esse bobalhão é o meu irmão mais velho, o Bruno.

Fred também apertou sua mão e, pela primeira vez na história, ele pareceu sem graça.

- Você, Fred, não é? Quais são seus planos para o futuro? – perguntou meu pai, espreitando os olhos e eu fiz força para não revirar os meus.

- Pai, ele é bruxo. Você não entenderia. Nós vamos andar por aí, até mais.

- Eu e a Rosa demos duro para ensinar a Sunny... – ouvi meu pai dizendo em voz alta para Fred, mas nós já estávamos longe (e ele não me viu revirando os olhos).

- Não sabia que você tinha um irmão – comentou Fred, divertido.

- Urgh, ele me irrita. É mais velho que eu, mas nem parece, de tão bobo que ele é.

Fred riu e apertou minha mão.

- O que é aquilo lá? – perguntou, apontando para um canil.

- Ah, é o Pongo, meu cachorro.

- Cachorro?

- É, vem ver.

Levei-o até o canil onde Pongo ficava preso quando tínhamos festa ou visita desse tipo. O meu lindo cãozinho Yorkshire.

- Ah... – ele falou, franzindo a testa.

- É um animal trouxa – comentei, rindo de sua expressão, enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Pongo. – Quem é o Ponguinho da mamãe? Quem é? É você, Pongo!

- Hum. Bonitinho – comentou Fred, sorrindo de um jeito maroto.

Ri e beijei sua bochecha.

- Sunny, Fred, é agora! – Ness apareceu no meio da multidão, nos chamando.

- Ok, vamos, então.

Eu e ele voltamos para a festa e nos juntamos a todos.

- Vai ter contagem regressiva? – perguntei, pegando uma taça, oferecida por Lola.

- Acho que sim, provavelmente.

Minha pergunta foi respondida quando todos começaram a contar e eu contei também:

- CINCO... QUATRO... TRÊS... DOIS... UM!

Erguemos as taças e me veio uma horrível sensação de _déjà vu. _Mantive minha taça longe da das outras para prevenção.

- Feliz Ano Novo!

Fred me abraçou pela cintura e beijou o topo de minha cabeça. O momento "Feliz-Ano-Novo-abraços-e-beijos" durou um longo tempo, mas, então, começou a tocar uma música (que quase foi abafada pelos fogos de artifício) que fez Lola e Lys exclamarem "EU. ADORO. ESSA. MÚSICA!".

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**_

_**Drifting throught the wind**_

_**Wanting to start again**_

Juntos, todos nós fomos para a pista de dança e começamos - eu, Lola, Lys, pelo menos - a cantar feito loucas.

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep**_

_**Six feet under scream**_

_**But no one seems to hear a thing**_

Fred, que me olhava com uma cara esquisita meio rindo e meio assustado, se juntou a mim logo, logo. Pegou as minhas duas mãos e começamos a dançar alegremente.

- 'CAUSE BABY YOU'RE A FIIREWORK, COME ON SHOW 'EM WHAT YOUR WORTH. MAKE 'EM GO "OH, OH, OH", ASS YOU SHOOT ACROOS THE SKY-Y-Y! – Lys, Lola e eu gritamos, felizes.

Quando a música acabou, todos nós desabamos em cadeiras próximas, cansados. Jantamos na companhia das minhas amigas trouxas que eu não falava há algum tempo e quando terminamos, as músicas começaram a ficar lentas.

Lola e Lys se olharam, com os olhos arregalados e um sorrisinho nos lábios. Ambas se levantaram, puxaram Riley e Nick consigo para a pista, agora vazia, e começaram a valsar por aí.

_**I was a quick wet boy**_

_**Diving too deep for coins**_

_**All of your straight blind eyes**_

_**Wide on my plastic toys**_

_**And when the cops closed the fair**_

Todos se voltaram para olhá-los dançando lentamente ao som da _Flightless Bird American Mouth_. Os dois casais dançavam lindamente, rodando pela pista, enquanto muitas cabeças acompanhavam, balançando no ritmo lento da música.

_**Have I found you?**_

_**Flightless bird, jealous, weeping**_

_**Or lost you?**_

_**American mouth**_

_**Big bill looming**_

Levantei-me e levei Fred comigo, Jorge e Bella também vieram. Logo, vários casais valsavam pelo salão.

Quando acabou a música, Fred saiu da pista de dança rapidinho antes que eu o ordenasse a ficar para a próxima lenta. Sorri e o acompanhei até o jardim da frente, andando lentamente e observando os fogos estourarem no céu, mais brilhantes que a lua.

- Mais um ano – falou e depositou um beijo nas costas da minha mão.

- Pois é. Mais um.

Nos sentamos no chão, no pequeno degrau para entrar em casa. Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro e o deixei entrelaçar nossas mãos.

- Você já viu como está lindo o céu hoje? – perguntou Fred.

- Hã... Já, agora a pouco.

- Olhe novamente.

Confusa, ergui os olhos para o céu. No início, não vi nada além de fogos e estrelas, mas então, surgiu no céu um "Eu te amo" escrito em fogos de artifício.

Os meus olhos brilharam, virei a cabeça para o ruivo ao meu lado, que observava sorrindo o que fizera.

- Eu te amo, Sunny – ele leu e então olhou para mim – Divertido, não é? Encomendei da Zonko's esses dias atr...

Eu interrompi seu falatório beijando-o, demonstrando a minha resposta.

**

* * *

N/Lys: Olá! Atrasamos um dia, we know. E não temos o que culpar além de nós mesmas, então... PERDÃO, LEITORES! Talvez, se vocês tivessem mandado mais reviews nós teríamos nos apressado... =X** **Anyway, FREDDIE FINALMENTE FALOU QUE AMAVA A SUNNY \o/ \o/ \o/ eu já estava cansada de esperar! Humpf.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Agora, o próximo é só semana que vem, ok? Beijos, Lys Weasley.**

**N/Lola: Oii! Tudo bom com vocês? O que acharam do capítulo? Esperamos que tenham gostado *o*. No capítulo tem algumas milhões de músicas, então aqui estão o nome e a tradução delas:**

**Música 1: Who Owns My Heart– Miley Cyrus**

_**A criação me mostra o que fazer**_

_**Estou dançando na pista com você**_

_**E quando você toca minha mão**_

_**Eu vou a loucura, yeah**_

**_A quem pertence meu coração_**

**_É amor ou é arte?_**

**_Porque do jeito que você balança o seu corpo_**

**_Me deixa confusa_**

**_E eu não posso dizer se é a batida ou as faíscas_**

**_Quem possui meu coração?_**

**Música 2: Marchin On ****- OneRepublic**

_**Para aqueles dias em que me sentia como um erro,**_

_**Aqueles momentos em que o amor é o que você odeia,**_

_**De alguma forma,**_

_**Nós continuamos marchando.**_

_**Há tantas guerras que travamos,**_

_**Há tantas coisas que nós não estamos,**_

_**Mas com o que temos,**_

_**Eu prometo a vocês que,**_

_**Nós estamos marchando**_

**Música 3: Firework – Katy Perry**

_**Você já se sentiu como um saco plástico**_

_**Flutuando pelo vento**_

_**Querendo começar de novo?**_

_**Você já se sentiu enterrado**_

_**Gritando sob sete palmos**_

_**Mas ninguém parece ouvir nada?**_

**- **_**Porque baby, você é um fogo de artifício**_

_**Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale**_

_**Faça-os fazer "oh, oh, oh"**_

_**Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu**_

**Música 4: Flightless Bird American Mouth – Iron and Wine**

_**Eu era um garoto molhado e rápido**_

_**Mergulhando bem fundo por moedas**_

_**Todos os seus olhos parados e cegos**_

_**Arregalados em meus brinquedos de plástico**_

_**E quando a polícia fechou a feira**_

_**Eu te encontrei?**_

_**Pássaro incapaz de voar, ciumento, chorando...**_

_**Ou te perdi?**_

_**Boca americana,**_

_**Grande bico ameaçador...**_

**SUNNY, NÓS TE AMAMOS!**

_**Reviews?**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Don't Stop Believing**_

**Capítulo 9**

Logo depois da festa de Ano Novo, passei exatos dois dias em casa. E logo já estava voltando para Hogwarts, de trem. Estávamos eu, Fred, Lys e Lola na cabine, conversando, quando Ness e Selly entraram – a segunda sorrindo mais do que eu jamais a tinha visto.

- SELLY! – berraram Lola e Lys em uníssono.

- OI! – ela respondeu, igualmente empolgada. Ok, agora assustou.

- O. Que. Aconteceu. Com. você? – perguntei, antes que eu me desse conta de que não seria uma pergunta muito educada.

- Não está óbvio, Sunny? – me perguntou Ness, sentando-se do meu lado. – Ela está incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada.

- Óóóóóóohhh. – fizeram Lys e Lola. – Bem vinda ao clube!

Selly sorriu.

- Pode ir desembuchando, dona Selly, nós queremos saber de tu-do. – falei.

- Acho... acho melhor eu ir. – disse Fred.

Com o entusiasmo momentâneo, havia me esquecido da presença dele, coitado.

- Depois a gente se vê, Sun. – ele falou, beijou a minha testa e saiu da cabine.

Assim que ele fechou a porta atrás de si, Lola cutucou Selly e ela começou a falar.

- Por onde eu devo começar? Bem, eu passei as férias em Paris, com meus pais, e nós estávamos conhecendo alguns pontos turísticos trouxas quando eu o encontrei. No começo não dei muita atenção, nem o olhei atentamente, mas, sei lá, ele veio na minha direção e começou a puxar assunto, nós conversamos um pouco e depois meus pais apareceram dizendo que nós tínhamos que voltar para o hotel, ele me deu o número do celular e eu, agradecendo a todos os deuses por você, Lola e Lys terem me dado um celular no meu aniversário passado, passei o meu também.

- Então era por isso que você estava fazendo aulas de francês! – concluiu Lola.

- Era. – respondeu, sorrindo. – Então, eu voltei para o hotel, e no dia seguinte ele me ligou e perguntou se eu queria sair. Aceitei, e fui me encontrar com ele num restaurante...

- Você ainda não falou o nome dele! – reclamou Lys, a interrompendo.

- Opa, desculpa. – pediu, rindo um pouquinho. - É Erik Desplat. Onde eu estava? Ah, é o restaurante! Bem, nós almoçamos e ficamos contando coisas um para o outro, depois saímos para caminhar e ele me mostrou uns lugares que eu ainda não havia visto, a partir daí nós começamos a nos ver quase todos os dias, e então quando eu vi, eu tinha que voltar para Londres e...

- Foi como se o seu coração se partisse em vários pedaços, e nada no mundo substituísse a falta que ele lhe fazia? – perguntou Lys, eu acho.

Selly franziu o cenho.

-Não foi tão exagerado. – falou. – Mas eu percebi que não queria ir, porque eu nunca mais poderei vê-lo, não é? Ele é trouxa e mora na França!

- Não se preocupe, Selly. – falei. – Se for para vocês se encontrarem de novo, vocês irão.

- O destino está sempre do lado dos apaixonados. – completou Lola.

- Como ele é? – perguntou Ness.

- Hum, normal. – respondeu, pensativa. – Cabelo preto, olhos azuis, lindo de morrer... essas coisas.

Rimos, e começamos a contar tudo o que fizemos nas férias. Logo estávamos em Hogwarts de novo, com uma leve chuva caindo nas nossas cabeças enquanto íamos andando até as carruagens, no percurso Fred me puxou para a carruagem dele, e eu rindo, o segui.

- Fui sequestrada! – falei, entrando e vendo que Jorge e Bella já estavam lá.

- Hey, Sunny! – recepcionou-me Bella.

- Oi Bella, Jorge.

Chegamos rapidamente até o castelo, seguindo o ritmo, fomos para o Salão Principal e jantamos.

- Hum, eu tenho que começar a estudar para os NOM's. – falei, enquanto Fred me acompanhava no caminho até o meu Salão Comunal.

- Para que, Sunny?

- Ora Fred, ao contrário do senhor eu me preocupo com as minhas notas.

- Isso é besteira, Sunny.

- Não é, não! É importante.

- Se você diz...

Respirei fundo.

- Certo, eu não quero discutir.

Andamos em silêncio pelo resto do caminho, quando chegamos a frente da porta com a aldraba de bronze em forma de águia. Bati uma vez e a voz de Rowena me perguntou:

- Porque "separado" escreve-se tudo junto e "tudo junto" se escreve separado?

- Porque "separado" é um adjetivo e "tudo junto" é um pronome indefinido associado a um adjetivo. – respondi, e a porta se abriu. – Tchau, Fred.

Dei um beijo rápido na sua bochecha e entrei, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Subi as escadas do dormitório feminino, e fui para o meu quarto, onde apenas Selly estava sentada em sua cama, lendo.

- Oi, Selly. – falei, chamando a atenção dela.

- Oi, Sunny.

Fui para o banheiro e me preparei para dormir, quando voltei Selly estava com a cabeça de Ness no colo enquanto a mesma chorava baixinho. Me aproximei delas, preocupada.

- O que foi Ness?

- O Draco. – ela sussurrou, com a voz embargada pelo choro.

- O que ele fez? - perguntei, me sentando na frente delas.

- Ele ter... – ela começou, e então começou a soluçar de novo.

- Ele terminou com ela. – completou Selly.

- Mas vocês não tinham nada...

Selly me lançou um daqueles olhares assassinos, e eu me calei.

- Ele disse que não gostava tanto de mim para arriscar a confiança dos pais, além de eu ser mais velha eu sou "amiga de sangues-ruins" e um monte de outras coisas que ele me disse. – completou Ness, quando se recompôs.

- Ah, Ness... Nós te falamos que ele não era uma boa...

- Não termine essa frase, Sunny.

- Desculpa.

- Ah, quer saber? – ela perguntou de repente, se sentando e limpando as lágrimas do rosto. – Ele que se dane! Eu não vou passar a noite inteira me lamentando, eu vou dormir e amanhã quando ele passar por mim ele me verá sorrindo, porque não será ele que me derrubará.

Falando isso, ela se levantou, pegou algumas coisas e foi para o banheiro, a próxima coisa que ouvimos foi o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado, e só.

- Então, é essa a atitude. – falei, dando um soco no ar.

Selly riu, e voltou a pegar o livro. Levantei-me e me deitei na minha cama. Instantaneamente, dormi, nem vi quando Ness saiu do banho, muito menos quando Lola e Lys voltaram.

**

* * *

**

Biblioteca. Um lugar muito aconchegante quando você não é obrigado a estar lá. Faltavam dois meses e treze dias para os NOM's, e se você acha que nós estamos exagerando em começar a estudar agora, é porque você nunca estudou em Hogwarts, e não tem noção de quanta matéria eles conseguiram colocar em apenas algumas provas. Eu não quero nem imaginar quantas bilhões de páginas as provas terão.

- Para que raios eu precisarei usar um feitiço para criar um bando de pássaros? Eu nunca vou criar um bando de pássaros na minha vida! – reclamou Lys.

- Eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa – concordou Lola.

- Não interessa, vai estar nas avaliações, estudem. – mandou Ness, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Ah, não, eu estou cansada. – contradisse Lys, fechando o livro.

- Vamos fazer outra coisa? – perguntou Lola a ela.

- Agora.

Elas se levantaram e seguiram para fora da biblioteca. Ignorei-as e voltei a ler o tedioso texto sobre qualquer poção que nunca iria importar na minha vida.

Depois de um tempo, Fred se acostumou com o fato de eu passar mais tempo estudando agora, e não questionava mais o porquê. Eu sabia que ele não gostava disso, então, sempre que dava eu estava com ele. Como hoje era sábado, eu estudava só de manhã, e o resto do dia ficava livre.

- Me veio um flashback, pra você não? – perguntou Fred, quando estávamos sentados, observando o sol se pôr.

- Pois é. E eu ainda acho isso muito chato – ri e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- É, realmente. Mas é romântico.

- Hum, Fred Weasley tentando ser romântico? – perguntei, em tom irônico.

- Pegou mal, não pegou?

Sorri e beijei sua bochecha.

- Pegou, sim.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes e Fred se levantou.

- Chega disso, está ficando sem graça. Temos que arranjar coisas românticas mais divertidas para se fazer, Sun.

- Eu sei que temos – me levantei e começamos a andar por aí. – Mas vamos admitir, nós não somos pessoas muito românticas.

- Você fala isso porque suas amigas são loucas por romance, não é?

- Mais ou menos. É, elas são românticas ao extremo. Eu já te disse que a Lys sonha com um príncipe encantado montado num cavalo branco?

Nós dois rimos e ele passou o braço por cima do meu ombro.

Mais tarde, no dormitório feminino da Corvinal, Ness, Selly e eu nos arrumávamos para dormir.

- Vocês viram a Lola ou a Lys? – perguntou Ness. – Não as vi direito hoje, e ontem elas chegaram meio tarde.

Nenhuma de nós soube responder, apenas balançando a cabeça.

- Olá povo! – exclamou Lola, abrindo a porta.

- Sabemos que sentiram nossa falta – Lys completou, ambas dramáticas. – Temos ótimas notícias!

- Pela cara das duas, tem haver com dois garotos da Lufa-Lufa – Selly arriscou.

- Bingo! – disseram juntas, rindo. – Adivinhem só? Riley/Nicholas me pediu em namoro!

Nós demos parabéns para as duas. Ness e Selly não ficaram tão felizes quanto Lola e Lys esperavam, mas também, as duas com os corações estraçalhados, ainda. Ness ainda estava tentando superar, Selly ainda continuava na mesma. As duas desabafavam tudo isso nos estudos, o que eu achei prático, ao contrário da Lola e da Lys, que ficam por aí com os novos namorados ao em vez de estudar para os NOM's, que é superimportante.

**

* * *

**

Era isso. Amanhã começariam os NOM's e eu não sei NADA! Lola e Lys começaram os estudos reforçados quando viram que teriam que estudar para passar, Ness e Selly também estavam com ataques frenéticos, quase arrancando os cabelos.

- Mas para que eu vou ter que saber o nome dos duendes? – perguntou Lola, coçando o queixo com a pena enquanto olhava o livro de História da Magia – São criaturinhas feias que tem nomes esquisitos como "Wrinkle, o Corajoso", fala sério.

Lys concordou com ela enquanto o resto de nós dávamos "ataques de piti" interno.

- Vocês podem parar de conversar? – pedi, irritada – Eu tenho que decorar essa porcaria toda aqui!

- Mas Sun, você já sabe tudo – Lys disse.

- Não! Eu não sei _nada!_ Fiquei o dia inteiro sentada com a bunda nessa porcaria de cadeira, lendo toda essa pilha de livros para ver se consigo resultado amanhã, mas vocês _não colaboram!_

- Espere, Sunny, você comeu alguma coisa hoje? – Lola perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

- Comi, essa maçã aqui – apontei para a fruta vermelha em cima da mesa, intacta – Ou era pra comer, me deixem decorar isso aqui, agora!

- Não, você vai comer alguma coisa. Por bem ou por mal.

Lola e Lys se levantaram, pegaram, cada uma, um braço meu e me arrastaram para fora da sala comunal.

- Ness, Selly, me ajudem! – exclamei, tentando voltar para a poltrona.

Mas as duas ficaram, lendo os livros restantes.

- Vocês duas são loucas – falei, quando elas me arrastaram pelos corredores. – E, afinal, não tem como comer mais nada agora, já passou a hora do jantar.

Eu sabia que estava errada, Fred mesmo já havia me mostrado a existência da cozinha, mas Lola e Lys não precisavam saber disso, não agora.

- Está enganada. Nick e Riley nos levaram para jantar nos jardins esses dias atrás e eles conseguiram comida por um jeito muito mais fácil – Lys disse, sorridente.

- E a senhorita irá comer alguma coisa, se não vai desmaiar.

Depois que elas me levaram para jantar, voltamos para a sala comunal e, como já era tarde, fomos dormir com aquele horrível frio na barriga.

No outro dia, nenhuma de nós conseguiu comer muita coisa no café da manhã além de um pouco de suco de abóbora e uma mordida forçada em uma torrada. Voltamos para a sala comunal, revisamos a matéria novamente para o primeiro NOM e voltamos para o Salão Principal novamente.

Os testes não foram tão fáceis, mas também não foi um bicho de sete cabeças. Só três, ou quatro. De manhã, tínhamos as provas e de tarde os testes práticos.

Foram duas semanas de NOM's e, quando o último teste terminou, eu, Lola, Lys, Selly, Ness, Fred, Bella, Jorge, Nick e Riley comemoramos nos jardins, com guerra de água gelada do lago no dia mais quente do ano.

Então, chegou o dia de nos despedirmos novamente e passarmos dois meses longe uns dos outros. O trem de Hogwarts já havia deixado Hogsmeade e estávamos todos em dois compartimentos, já que não cabiam dez pessoas num só.

Lola, Lys, Ness e Selly iriam passar duas semanas na casa dos pais e depois todas iriam lá para casa para depois irmos a praia.

Assim sendo, quando o trem parou na estação, todos nos despedimos. Eu de Fred, Lola de Riley, Lys de Nick, Selly e Ness _forever alone, _como elas mesmas disseram.

Depois, nós, garotas, nos despedimos dramaticamente como sempre e fomos, cada uma para sua família. Com um último aceno para eles (e com o coração apertado), segui meus pais e o mané do Bruno até o carro.

**

* * *

N/Lys: mimimi' A DSB está acabando! Agora só mais as férias de verão e... puf! OH, VIDA CRUEL! **_**Anyway**_**¹, AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O NICHOLAS PEDIU A LYS EM NAMORO! [**_**Potter face! Potter face! Potter face!**_**] **_**Whatever**_**, espero que tenham gostado do antepenúltimo capítulo da **_**Don't Stop Believing **_***-* Até quarta que vem (se eu sobreviver ao intensivo de jazz, claro) Beijinhos, **_**Lys W**_**. **

**N/Lola: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, ele ficou super rápido, mas é porque é o penúltimo da DSB :O ("Que maldade, Autoras!") pois é, pois é. AAAAAAA! O RILEY PEDIU A LOLA EM NAMORO \O/\O/\O/\O/! Bem, mandem review, tá? E até quarta que vem (se eu sobreviver ao intensivo de jazz, claro +1) Beeijos!**

**SUNNY, NÓS TE AMAMOS!**

_**Reviews?**_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Don't Stop Believing**_

**Capítulo 10**

Depois de tantos acontecimentos, as duas semanas foram tristes e solitárias. Era muito estranho estar fora do mundo bruxo e longe das amigas, mesmo sendo só por duas semanas. Eu estava no maior tédio desde o começo das férias.

Peguei o controle remoto, liguei a TV e me joguei no sofá. Eu realmente não sei como alguém consegue passar o dia assistindo a isso, nunca tem nada de bom passando! Depois de umas horas (exagero) achei um seriado bonitinho, meio musical, com um casal fofo. **(N/Lys&Lola: lê-se Glee)**

Fui distraída por um barulho vindo da janela. Olhei e vi uma coruja parda, que não conhecia. De quem será que era?

Levantei-me, abri a janela, tirei a carta de sua pata e ela voou para o céu azul. Abri, vi a letra tortuosa de Fred e sorri instantaneamente.

_Hey, Sun!_

_Como vão as férias? Sentindo falta do seu partidão, aqui?_

_Não revire os olhos, eu estava brincando._

_Mas eu sinto sua falta. E muita. Sem você, eu fico menos romântico. Jorge disse que é bom, porque eu estava ficando muito meloso. Isso porque ele não percebe o que a Bella fez com ele._

_Bem, bem, e o que tem feito de bom até agora? Eu sei que demorei para mandar a carta, mas as coisas estão bem apressadas por aqui. Meu pai conseguiu ingressos para um jogo da Copa Mundial de Quadribol! Eu iria te convidar para vir junto, mas só tenho um ingresso a mais e não daria para todas as suas amigas, mas, depender do dia que vocês voltarem, você possa aceitar, não sei._

_E essa é a maior carta que eu já escrevi na vida, portanto... Vou me despedir por aqui._

_Beijos (?) ... Abraços (?) ... Te amo (?) ... Ah, você entendeu!_

_Fred W._

_P.S: Sei que estranhou a coruja não ser o Errol bobão ou o Hermes certinho. É uma coruja nova do Rony, Pichi (o apelido que ele deu), mas Gina deu o nome dele de Pichichinho. Ok, aqui já foi mais pergaminho, é melhor eu parar antes que Jorge comece a me chamar de garota dramática carente por atenção._

Ri, balançando a cabeça e subi para o meu quarto. Coloquei o pergaminho em cima da mesa. O barulho de campainha soou do andar de baixo, pulei os degraus até a porta da frente, mas antes de abri-la eu soube quem eram pelas vozes.

- Ai, Ness, você pisou no meu pé!

- Não fui eu, é uma das milhões de malas da Lys!

- Ei, eu não trouxe milhões de malas, só três!

- Fiquem quietas, é para fazermos uma surpresa!

Revirei os olhos e, sorrindo, abri a porta. Lys, Lola, Ness, Selly e Bella estavam ali, discutindo.

- Oi! – exclamei e me atirei nelas, abraçando-as.

- Sunny!

Foram uns dez minutos até o falatório em conjunto acabar e nós ficarmos no silêncio, ainda na porta de entrada da casa.

- Vamos deixar as coisas de vocês nos seus quartos. – falei, conduzindo-as pela casa. – Não sabia como vocês queriam se dividir, então decidam-se.

Depois de todas devidamente instaladas, elas acabaram se decidiram e os quartos ficaram Lola, Lys e Bella em um, e Ness e Selly em outro.

Como já havíamos planejado, a noite faríamos uma festa do pijama. E isso significava: filmes até tarde da noite, conversas, risos até não aguentar mais de dor na barriga, e muita bagunça, claro.

- Ai, ai, o que faremos agora? – perguntou Ness, sentada em seu colchão de pernas cruzadas, com a cabeça de Selly em seu colo.

- Acho melhor falarmos mais baixo. Sabem, tenho vizinhos – comentei como quem não quer nada e recebi um olhar esquisito de Lola.

- Vizinhos? – ela questionou. – Eu acho que o seu "pequeno" jardim consegue amenizar o som.

Revirei os olhos.

- Ok, então. Que tal assistirmos um filme? – propôs Selly.

Todas concordaram e lá fui eu colocar o filme.

- Vocês querem o quê? Comédia, drama, romance...?

Lys me olhou incrédula.

- Você ainda pergunta? – perguntou. – Romance, talvez?

- Certo, então, Srta. Óbvia.

Assim que o filme começou ficamos todas quietas, amontoadas juntinhas, exclamando "Aaaah!" e "Oooh!" em determinados momentos.

O filme acabou de forma dramática e nós choramos até notarmos o que estávamos fazendo e começarmos a rir.

- Ah, isso foi estúpido. – falou Ness, quando conseguiu parar de rir.

- Um pouquinho. – concordou Bella. – E nem era preciso chorar daquele jeito!

- Ele _morreu_! – argumentou Lola, dando ênfase no "morreu". – Claro que era preciso! Ela ficou sozinha!

- Mas nós sabemos que ela encontrará outra pessoa.

- Mesmo assim, ela sempre o amará – interferiu Lys, na discussão.

- Amando ou não, ela seguirá com a vida.

- Ela nunca irá esquecê-lo!

Antes que Lys e Lola tomassem as dores da personagem solitária, resolvi interferir.

- Chega, né? – falei. – As três estão certas, e ponto.

- Aleluia! – disse Ness, levantando as mãos para o alto.

Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, e quando finalmente dormimos, já eram cinco da manhã. Quando acordamos no dia seguinte, foi graças ao despertador que todas concordaram em colocar.

- Por que mesmo que ligamos esse troço? – perguntou a voz de Lys, com tom de sono.

- Sunny, vai desligar, eu não aguento mais.

- Não, a Bella está mais perto – reclamei, ainda deitada, com o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

- Não estou não, a Selly está.

- Ness, levante essa bunda daí e faça um favor para a humanidade – Selly murmurou, dramaticamente.

- Levante você, sua folgada.

- Chega de briga – declarei, levantando, com muito esforço, da cama e indo até o aparelho, desligando-o. – Vamos, suas preguiçosas, hora de tomar café!

Depois de muitos minutos para que as garotas se levantassem e todas trocarem de roupa, descemos as escadas conversando e entramos na cozinha. Minha mãe, Rosa, estava ali, preparando o café.

- Bom dia, meninas.

- Bom dia, tia – cumprimentaram Lola e Lys.

- Bom dia, Rosa.

- 'Mãe.

Nos sentamos e tomamos café da manhã, ou tentamos já que nenhuma de nós calava a boca. Quando todas acabamos, fomos direto para a piscina, onde passamos a maior parte do dia.

- E então, meninas, soube que estão namorando – Bella comentou, em tom baixo para Ness e Selly – que estavam apostando algum tipo de corrida de mergulho até o outro lado da piscina – não escutarem.

Lola e Lys se entreolharam, visivelmente explodindo de felicidade.

- Estamos.

- Riley e Nicholas, da Lufa-Lufa, não é?

As duas balançaram as cabeças rapidamente, com sorrisos enormes.

- E eles já mandaram uma carta?

E então elas murcharam.

- Não, ainda.

- Não se preocupem – entrei na conversa – Fred só me mandou uma carta ontem.

Lys e Lola pareceram se animar um pouquinho e foram competir com Ness e Selly.

- Jorge me disse que Fred te convidou para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol – Bella falou.

- E convidou. Você também?

- Aham, mas não vai dar para ir, estaremos na praia.

- É, eu sei – suspirei. – Mas eu também não gosto de Quadribol.

Decidimos ir competir com as quatro, em duplas. No final, Ness e Selly venceram, eu e Bella chegamos depois e Lola e Lys nem tinham saído direito das posições porque tinham se distraído com... sei lá, qualquer coisa consegue distraí-las.

Passamos mais uma noite dormindo tarde e acordamos no dia da viagem com um mau humor do cão.

- Essa porcaria de despertador de novo – murmurou Lola, irritada.

Nos preparamos e partimos para a casa da praia, junto de meus pais (o manézão do Bruno foi passar as férias com alguns amigos manés dele).

- Puxa, Sun, que casarão – comentou Selly, quando chegamos à casa de praia.

- Que isso.

- A Sunny _caga _dinheiro – Lola e Lys disseram, fazendo Ness, Selly e Bella rirem, enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

- Eu não _cago _dinheiro... Só os meus pais.

Elas riram novamente e eu as acompanhei.

Nos instalamos nos quartos (eu, Lola e Lys em um e Bella, Ness e Selly em outro), e então fomos caminhar na areia, já que era quase noite e a chance era zero de entrarmos na água.

- Vocês já receberam os resultados dos NOM's? – perguntou Bella, fazendo todas nós ficarmos aflitas.

- Pare de falar de estudos! Saímos de férias agora e lá vem você falando de prova! – exclamou Lys.

- É, vamos _aproveitar _as nossas férias, e não estragá-las pensando naqueles monstrinhos feitos de pergaminho – concordou Lola.

- Eu quero saber os resultados – Selly falou – Porque acho que me saí meio mal em Herbologia. E em Transfiguração.

- E eu em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Ness murmurou, sombriamente.

- Desisto – Lola e Lys declararam.

- Acho que Poções também foi difícil – falei, ignorando-as.

- É, tem razão – concordaram as outras. Lola e Lys ficaram com cara de quem tem vontade de bater a cabeça na parede até os miolos estourarem, o que foi cômico.

- Tadinhas das duas gêmeas de cérebros – disse eu, apertando suas bochechas, recebendo em troca olhares fulminantes e sorrisinhos falsos.

Todas rimos e continuamos a andar. Quando o sol se pôs por completo, voltamos para a casa e encontramos o jantar esperando por nós. Lola e Lys também viram duas corujas e, pulando e gritando de felicidade, foram ler as cartas dos namorados – Ness e Selly suspiraram, de cabeça baixa quando viram as corujas e entraram em casa sem uma palavra a mais.

- Coitadas – comentei e Bella assentiu com a cabeça e entramos atrás das duas deprimidas.

Quando Lys e Lola entraram na sala de jantar, tinham sorrisos nos lábios, se sentaram e comeram, conversando com todo mundo, bem animadas.

- E o que dizia na carta? – perguntei, quando entrei no quarto com as duas.

- Eles estão com saudades – Lola falou.

- E disseram que talvez iriam passar um dia aqui – Lys quicou de felicidade.

- E que as férias deles não eram nada sem nós.

- E nós sabemos disso – comentou Lys e nós rimos.

- E o Freddie? – perguntou Lola, sentando-se em sua cama.

- Está bem, pelo que dizia na carta.

- Ele ainda não se declarou? – Lys questionou, franzindo a testa – Já faz tempo que vocês estão juntos...

- Ah, bem... – comecei e elas arregalaram os olhos.

- Como assim, srta. Kafka?

- É que... Ele já se declarou – murmurei, mordendo o lábio.

- Ele o QUÊ?

Ambas começaram a pular e me bater com o travesseiro enquanto cantarolavam:

- _Sunny e Freddie sentados numa árvore, b-e-i-jando._

Eu ria enquanto entrava numa não oficializada guerra de travesseiros.

* * *

Os dias na praia estavam passando muito rápido. Ficaríamos duas semanas lá, e faltavam apenas cindo dias para voltarmos para o tédio. Riley e Nicholas apareceram um dia, de surpresa, logo de manhã e levaram Lys e Lola com eles, e não as vimos pelo resto do dia, só quando elas chegaram de noite, com sorrisos idênticos na cara, dizendo que eles eram fofos/maravilhosos/lindos e etc. Quando chegamos no quarto descobri que eles tinham se declarado e elas tinham quase pirado.

Ness e Selly pareceram indiferentes a isso, mas eu percebi que elas tinham ficado meio chateadas, por mais que não quisessem demonstrar. Bella e eu nos comunicávamos com Fred e Jorge por cartas, e eles estavam bem animados com o fato de irem para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol e tudo o mais. Os dois nos convidaram novamente, mas não daria tempo.

Eu estava voltando para casa, sozinha, enquanto elas ficavam na praia. Tínhamos esquecido o protetor solar e Lys não saia de baixo do guarda-sol enquanto não usasse o protetor mais potente do mundo. Quando estava quase chegando em casa, vi alguém parado na porta da casa de praia.

- Fred? Fred... FRED!

Corri em sua direção e joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

- Sunny!

Me controlei do ataque que tive quando Fred me estendeu um buquê de flores, no qual eu aceitei, feliz. E ele sugeriu que andássemos por aí, para distrair.

- E então, como estão as coisas? – perguntou ele, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus.

- Normais. É divertido passar as férias com elas todas. E como está passando as férias? Você não tem a copa para ir?

- Tenho, mas eu consegui dar uma escapadinha. Vou só depois de amanhã, bem cedinho.

- E como você veio?

- Hã... Se eu dissesse que tinha vindo voando, você acreditaria?

- Alguns anos atrás, eu teria achado loucura e provavelmente bateria na sua cara, mas eu acredito. No que veio? Tapete voador?

- Existe um desses? – perguntou, surpreso e eu ri.

- Não, estava só brincando. E então, no que veio?

Fred puxou-me pela mão por algum tempo até que eu pude ver um carro meio velho estacionado atrás de algumas árvores, escondido por arbustos.

- Tá aí.

- Um... carro? – perguntei – Mas A Toca não é bem longe daqui? E você disse que veio voando...

- É um carro voador, Sun.

- Não sabia que você sabia dirigir.

- Digamos que eu... aprendi há dois anos atrás – Fred piscou, mas eu não entendi.

- Ok, então.

- Quer uma demonstração?

- Hum... é seguro?

- Jorge e eu viemos nele, sem problemas.

- Jorge está aqui?

- Aham, estava tentando achar um jeito de tirar a Bella da praia, mas então, topa?

Suspirei e olhei do carro para Fred e de Fred para o carro.

- Ok, vamos tentar.

Entrei no carro e esperei, temerosa, o momento que aquela coisa começasse a subir. Coloquei o cinto de segurança e quando Fred apertou um botão (dizendo que era para o carro ficar invisível) eu me segurei no banco.

O carro começou a subir e subir e eu fui perdendo o medo e até olhei pela janela. Fred riu.

- Sua cara de pânico compensa todo o trabalho de ligar isto – falou.

- Há, há. Cale a boca e dirija, não quero que você bata em alguma coisa, ou despenque.

- Sun, não confia em mim?

Engoli em seco antes de olhá-lo.

- Bem... Confiar em você eu confio, mas não confio em coisas que voam – disse, respirando fundo em seguida.

Fred riu novamente.

- É por isso que eu te amo tanto.

Alguém no fundo da minha cabeça fez "Owwwwn!" eu lembrei na hora de Lola e Lys e o protetor solar que era para eu pegar. Hum, a Lys que espere debaixo do guarda-sol sentada, porque eu posso demorar a aparecer.

- Eu também te amo, Fred, mas antes que você tire as mãos do volante, eu prefiro abraçar você quando estivermos pousados em segurança em terra firme.

Ele sorriu e desceu com o carro, parando no mesmo lugar onde estava antes. Assim que saímos, dei um abraço nele.

- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo. – falei.

- Eu te amo, Sunny.

- Eu te amo mais, Fred.

- Eu te amo mais do que mais.

- Impossível! Eu te amo mais do que o seu mais.

- De jeito nenhum, eu te amo mais do que o seu mais do que o meu mais.

Franzi o cenho.

- Não, porque eu te... - e Fred me interrompeu, me beijando.

- Eu te amo mais, e ponto. – ele murmurou, assim que nós nos separamos.

- Mentira.

- Verdade.

- Mentira.

- Verdade.

- Mentira.

- Verdade.

- Chega?

- Chega.

Enfim, nós acabamos não entrando em concordância, e decidimos deixar empatado. Pelo resto da tarde, ficamos caminhamos pela praia, conversamos, matamos as saudades um do outro... No começo da noite, Jorge e Bella apareceram.

- Temos que ir, Fred. – falou Jorge. - Antes que a Sra. Molly Weasley mande todos os aurores do Ministério atrás de nós.

Fred assentiu, e me puxou para longe.

- Eu estou começando a odiar essas férias por me deixar longe de você – disse.

- Bem vinda ao clube.

- Então, tchau Fred. – suspirei.

- Tchau, Sunny. – ele respondeu, me abraçando.

- Toma cuidado enquanto voa de volta, ok? Não deixe que nenhum trouxa os vejam! E não se meta em confusão na copa de Quadribol! Depois eu vou querer saber como foi.

- Você pareceu minha mãe agora.

- Considerarei isso um elogio, já que a sua mãe é adorável.

Fred fez uma careta.

- Porque você nunca ouviu nenhum dos berradores dela.

Ri, e o beijei rapidamente.

- Vamos, Jorge deve estar esperando.

Caminhamos até onde o carro do Sr. Weasley estava, e encontramos Bella e Jorge por lá. Nos despedimos pela última vez, e Jorge deu a partida, em poucos segundos o carro ficou invisível, e Bella e eu fomos para dentro de casa encontrar as meninas.

Mais tarde naquela noite, uma coruja apareceu na janela, Lys e Lola estavam lá em baixo, numa "animada" disputa de quem conseguia chorar mais lendo um cujo livro de romance, então caminhei até a coruja e peguei a carta enrolada na sua pata. Tinha um pequeno "_Para Sunny_" escrito na letra irregular de Fred na fita em volta do pergaminho, abri-o, e li:

"_Eu te amo mais_"

_**To be continued...**_

**

* * *

Última N/Lys: OH MY ROWLING! Não acredito que acabou ): vou chorar para sempre! Digo, eu choraria para sempre se...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**NÃO OUVESSE CONTINUAÇÃO! LOLOLOLOLOL!**

**Preparem-se leitores, pois a **_**You Belong With Me**_** está mais próxima do que imaginam! E na minha (nada) humilde opinião, a continuação será muito mais animada do que a **_**Don't Stop Believing**_**... Será que Fred e Sunny continuaram juntos sem nenhum obstáculo? Eu não vou dizer! **

**Então, esperem e logo logo a YBWM (ui, que horror) será postada daqui algumas semanas!**

**Gostaríamos de agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews e/ou colocaram alert e/ou colocaram a fic nos favoritos, e a Sunny Weasley, a Bella Potter Cullen, a Ness Black Felton Malfoy, e a Selly por todo o apoio e contribuição de idéias.**

**Por favor nos desculpem pelo atraso deste capítulo, mas ele exigiu muita dedicação... **

**Beijinhos, **_**Lys Weasley**_**.**

**PS: Por favor, ignorem o fato do carro do Sr. Weasley tenha se mudado para a Floresta Negra/Proibida no segundo livro. Obrigada (: **

**Última N/Lola: MY GOSH! ACABOU? COMO ASSIM? QUEM SÃO AS AUTORAS DESSE NEGÓCIO? VOU PROCESSAR!**

**Ok, ok. Isso é maldade com vocês, não é? :P **_**Buuuuuuuuuuuut**_** terá continuação, como a nossa querida Autora Lys Weasley disse \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**E eu também concordo que a **_**You Belong With Me**_** será mil vezes melhor que esta. Podem anotar o que eu estou dizendo para cobrar depois :P**

_**Anyway, **_**este foi o último capítulo do mesmo jeito e nós esperamos reviews dizendo o que acharam para podermos escrever a continuação mais felizes :D**

**Então, até um breve dia caros leitores (: Obrigada por ler a fic – que deu bastante trabalho :P – e esperamos que nos acompanhem na próxima. ****Beeijos!**

**NÓS TE AMAMOS MAIS, SUNNY!**

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
